


Call Me Baby

by kadininho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Jongin Is Very Lesbian, Kyungsoo Is Very Dumb, Minor Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Romance, Rule 63, bem minor mesmo, fem!exo, slow burn?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadininho/pseuds/kadininho
Summary: Kyungsoo era uma cantora exímia, Jongin uma dançarina nata, e essa é a história de como elas se apaixonaram.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 53
Kudos: 35
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plot #220
> 
> Oi, gente!
> 
> Que prazer em poder participar desse fest! Foi um desafio e tanto pelo período curto para escrever, admito, porque eu tenho uma escrita mais lenta, mas deu certo! Essa é minha maior história até hoje e estou muito feliz que seja pro EXOlipse!
> 
> Quero agradecer à P por me apoiar, não desistir de mim e sempre me ouvir choramingar, à L por me ajudar com ideias sempre maravilhosas e à minha beta A, que fez uma revisão minuciosa e poliu perfeitamente cada capítulo para que vocês pudessem ler mais confortavelmente. Por fim, obrigada a quem doou o plot e obrigada adms do Lipse por esse fest! Sou fã do AO3 e estou muito feliz com a possibilidade de trazer mais leitores (e autores) para cá!
> 
> E vamos à história, né? Inicialmente eu pretendia fazer uma versão bem parecida com a vida real, mas por conta das diferenças no próprio plot, tive que mudar várias coisas para caber alguns detalhes. Ainda assim, espero que quem doou o plot e você, leitor, gostem!
> 
> [Playlist <3](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5oHVIOTjp8Ln3S73E0WHJh)

Seguindo pelos corredores da empresa, Jongin amarrava seu longo cabelo recém-pintado enquanto andava na direção da sala de prática com passos apressados. Talvez ela estivesse _um pouquinho_ atrasada. Só um pouco.

Pelas grandes janelas da empresa, ela conseguia ver o mar cinza no céu causado pela névoa da manhã, fazendo-a puxar as pontas das mangas de seu moletom e cobrir suas mãos. Estava muito frio naquele dia, como sempre se está no inverno de Seul, mesmo que já estivessem em março, caminhando para a primavera. Jongin obviamente culpava o tempo por tê-la feito ignorar seu despertador e cobrir-se mais com o edredom esta manhã. 

Olhando-se em cada reflexo por qual passava, ela ainda estava tentando se acostumar a olhar no espelho e ver o novo rosa que agora coloria a extensão. Sim, _rosa_. Definitivamente, neste pequeno período de tempo desde seu primeiro “debut”, aquele havia sido o mais radical que as cabeleireiras já chegaram em seu cabelo. Apesar do pouco tempo desde que tinha entrado de verdade no mundo do entretenimento, essa já era sua terceira cor de cabelo, depois do preto natural e do platinado cinza. Não que ela estivesse reclamando, não havia ficado ruim, ela até gostava. Além disso, era por uma boa causa.

Após três anos na SM e alguns meses desde o seu debut como EXO-V, Jongin não poderia estar mais animada para o debut do grupo como um todo, talvez ainda mais ansiosa que no dia do debut da sua unit. 

Foi ao escutar uma melodia específica, ao se aproximar da sala a qual se encaminhava, que ela lembrou da maior fonte dessa animação. 

Jongin era uma dançarina nata. Desde o infantil e alguma coisa até a atualidade, ela já havia se enfiado em todo tipo de aula que fosse referente à dança: Ballet, Jazz, Sapateado, Hip Hop… E por aí vai. Se ela fosse honesta, seu preferido era Ballet, com seus movimentos seguros e milimetricamente calculados, mas quando entrou na empresa, passou a focar nos estilos mais _“comerciais”_ , como o Hip Hop, e o Pop próprio da indústria coreana.

Era mais do que seguro dizer que aquele era seu sonho. Jongin lembrava claramente das vezes que ficava horas dançando na frente da TV da sala, sua mãe no sofá filmando tudo. Felizmente desde cedo encorajada a dançar pela família, perto do fim do seu último ano da escola, Jongin participou de sua primeira audição e passou. Dali em diante, aos vinte e um, a menina finalmente poderia dizer que estava no caminho certo.

Ouvindo a melodia calma da ballad que saía dos alto-falantes da sala da qual se aproximava, a Kim fez seu melhor para entrar silenciosamente pela porta. A maioria das luzes haviam sido desligadas, restando apenas aquelas mais próximas ao centro, onde três mulheres vestidas com roupas de treino estavam, suas belas vozes fluindo e harmonizando enquanto cantavam.

Rapidamente para não acabar atrapalhando e atraindo atenção ao seu atraso, Jongin olhou ao redor procurando Yixing e Chan. Ela as encontrou sentadas no chão na ponta mais próxima de onde estava parada, ao lado da porta, o que era realmente um alívio. Assim ela não teria que atravessar a sala e passar na frente do resto das meninas que lá também estavam. Isso seria vergonhoso. Sua unit só tinha sido apresentada às outras recentemente, então ela não era tão próxima das outras ainda para se sentir completamente relaxada.

Veja bem, elas eram, teoricamente, um grupo só. O problema é que essa junção havia acontecido apenas recentemente. O recém-unido grupo EXO foi planejado e dividido em três units: E, X e O.

EX-ONE, a primeira unit a ser lançada e representantes da letra “O”, era composta por Chen, Baekhyun e Xiumin. Responsáveis por músicas de gênero R&B, ballad e estilos mais funky, eram, de longe, a unit mais popular. Sua música _Miracles in December_ era considerada um hino do natal coreano, sempre tocando em cafés e lojas no período do fim do ano.

A segunda unit a debutar, EXO-X, representantes, obviamente, da letra “X”, tiveram um debut um pouco mais conturbado. Marcadas pelo seu estilo feroz e _girl-crush_ , um conceito que Jongin particularmente amava, as meninas da unit X acabaram sofrendo comentários raivosos de internautas após seu primeiro MV, _Monster._ Foram acusadas de serem _genéricas_ e estarem tentando embarcar na fama da unit O, mesmo que a empresa desde o início as tivesse criado para no fim, serem um grupo só. Enfim, incoerência típica de internauta, cujo único traço marcante de personalidade é bostejar na internet. 

Na época foi um pouco tenso, mas após passada a primeira impressão, elas conseguiram finalizar as promoções em relativa tranquilidade; as integrantes dessa unit eram Sehun, Junmyeon e Kyungsoo.

E por fim, vinha a sua: EXO-V, representantes da letra E, a quinta letra do alfabeto, por isso o uso do algarismo romano V. Com músicas mais animadas e _sexy_ , como a música título _Love Shot_ , a unit formada por Jongin, Chanyeol e Yixing, ou Lay, como ela se chamava nos palcos, era a unit mais recente a debutar.

Apesar das dificuldades e riscos, que vinham atrelados a ter o conceito de privacidade totalmente ressignificado ao tornar-se uma figura pública, Jongin ainda estava feliz com o caminho que tinha seguido e orgulhosa de ter conseguido debutar. Era o sonho de muita gente estar em seu lugar, mas ela havia conseguido.

Bom, não só ela.

Todas elas tiveram a oportunidade de lançarem um mini álbum, terem promoções e irem a alguns programas de variedades para que o público pudesse conhecê-las. O kit _rookie_ básico.

Porém, sendo totalmente sincera, sua unit favorita definitivamente era a EXO-X e ela tinha um bom motivo para tal.

Olhe, Jongin sempre foi uma _fangirl_ . Desde o ensino fundamental, acompanhava religiosamente alguns girlgroups e solistas femininas. BoA? Jongin provavelmente sabe cantar todas as músicas dela, até mesmo as de abertura de anime que a rainha já fez. Girl’s Generation? _Don’t Stop. Let’s bring back to 1:40_ e com orgulho _._ 2NE1?! Jongin negará até a morte de ter chorado todas suas pitangas quando Goodbye foi lançada.

Resumindo, Jongin é gay pra caramba.

Quando foi aceita na SM, Jongin repetiu a si mesma que iria focar na sua carreira ao máximo… Se não fosse por aquela mulher. 

Ao começar seu treinamento, Jongin tinha aulas quase que diárias de dança, canto, rap e etiqueta. Nelas, às vezes, trainees de níveis diferentes de habilidade eram colocados juntos, exatamente como no dia que a viu pela primeira vez.

Era uma quinta, aula de canto. Jongin ainda era insegura com sua voz pela falta de experiência, ela sempre havia sido uma dançarina, não uma cantora. Sentia-se envergonhada de cantar na frente de tantas outras meninas, mas após ter que fazer isso várias vezes e perceber que não era a única que se sentia da mesma forma, ela acabou que (quase) se acostumou.

Naquele dia, não eram apenas novatas, mas algumas meninas que já treinavam há algum tempo, também eram testadas e ensinadas. Jongin estava sentada no chão da sala, encostada na parede cor de marfim esperando sua vez, quando o nome Do Kyungsoo foi chamado. Do outro lado da sala, provavelmente a menina mais bonita daquele cômodo levantou-se, e Jongin não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, mas se existisse… Poderia ser o que tinha acabado de sentir. O interesse foi instântaneo.

A baixinha tinha um rosto marcante, com lábios cheios e grandes olhos, além de sobrancelhas grossas que chamavam atenção. Ela levantou-se elegantemente, sem sinais de nervosismo em seu rosto sério, como se ela estivesse com raiva, mas com uma aura confiante. Jongin quase ficou com medo do olhar dela, admitia, mas decidiu relevar isso no momento. 

E sua voz... _Puta que pariu._ A voz dela! Com uma pronúncia perfeita de inglês, ela cantava _Billionaire_ do Bruno Mars, e, na humilde opinião de Jongin, deixava a versão original no chinelo. A forma como ela fechava os olhos, demonstrando toda emoção que colocava em sua performance, encantou Jongin e, desde esse dia, ela havia virado sua fã número um. A dançarina acompanhou de perto seu debut, até mesmo criando contas no Naver e Twitter para responder os comentários maldosos sobre a EXO-X.

E essa havia sido a jornada de sua paixão platônica até aquele dia, naquela sala de ensaio.

Ela andou devagar até as meninas e se sentou ao lados delas, sorrindo de volta quando elas o fizeram a cumprimentando.

— O que houve? — Yixing logo tratou de sussurrar, sua voz quase inaudível, preocupada que algo pudesse ter acontecido.

— Perdi o horário — respondeu Jongin, fazendo cara de culpada. A outra só sorriu e revirou os olhos, voltando a assistir a apresentação das meninas do canto. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Nós somos as últimas, então não. Mas eles notaram o atraso.

Jongin não respondeu a isso, apenas fez uma careta e encostou-se na parede. Ela sabia que ia levar uma bronca mais tarde.

Naquele início de manhã, elas iriam primeiro ensaiar algumas músicas de suas respectivas sub-units, para seu showcase de debut. Depois disso, focariam pelo resto do dia na música título, _Love me Right,_ até sabe Deus que horas. O básico da mais recente rotina delas. Jongin tinha alguns calos e dores musculares aqui e ali, mas sobreviveria. 

A linda _ballad_ que Baekhyun, Chen e Xiumin cantavam terminou, e Jongin se juntou às palmas com animação genuína, pois elas realmente eram muito boas. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia-se uma batata com um microfone em comparação a elas, também sentia uma imensa satisfação por participar de um grupo com gente tão talentosa. Das vocalistas, pelo menos, os _haters_ não podiam reclamar.

O resto das luzes da sala foram religadas e, enquanto elas voltavam ao seus lugares, as três meninas deram-lhe curtos sorrisinhos enquanto passavam por Jongin. Em resposta, ela também sorriu e acenou. Aos poucos estava se aproximando das integrantes, e isso a deixava mais que feliz.

Nesse meio tempo, um homem de meia idade levantou-se de onde estava sentado, perto do computador — usado principalmente como um som — com uma prancheta e uma caneta em cada mão. O diretor. 

— Muito bom, meninas, vocês estão indo muito bem. Jongdae, cuidado com a respiração nas hora das notas altas, segure mais e evite usar sua _head voice_. Baekhyun, você melhorou muito desde o último ensaio, parabéns, mas continue treinando. Minseok, hoje sua voz estava muito mais estável. Não esqueça de respirar entre as frases e contraia bem seus músculos abdominais.

Ele deu um sorriso pequeno e um breve aceno de cabeça e olhou para o resto da sala, levando Jongin a fazer o mesmo.

Ao lado de onde ela estava com Yixing e Chanyeol, as outras 6 meninas também estavam, todas inconscientemente sentadas com suas devidas units. 

Mais próximo delas, estavam Junmyeon, Sehun e Kyungsoo. A futura líder do EXO notou seu olhar e acenou com seus curtos dedos, os olhos curvando-se em pequenas frestas ao sorrir. Sehun conversava alguma coisa com Baekhyun, distraída, mas a ação acabou chamando a atenção da menina de cabelos curtos ao seu lado, e Jongin jurava ter sentido seu coração errar uma batida quando os grandes olhos dela pousaram em si.

Kyungsoo lhe jogou um rápido sorriso, pendendo levemente a cabeça para a direita, sua franjinha caindo um pouco nos olhos. Jongin tinha certeza de que parecia uma idiota a encarando e acenando distraidamente. 

— Fecha a boca se não a baba cai, amiga! — E lá estava a confirmação. Chanyeol não tinha respeito nenhum com o fato de que Jongin era uma grande _boiola_. Ela já perdera toda a moral que nunca teve.

— Vai se lascar, Chanyeol! — Jongin tentou passar por cima de Yixing para tentar, sei lá, _esganar_ a garota mais alta, mas tudo que conseguiu foi um tapa na mão.

— Ai meu peito, menina! Plenas sete e meia da manhã, será que as tico e teco podem deixar isso pra mais tarde? — Xing reclamou e Chanyeol riu e lhe deu língua, enquanto Jongin movimentava o polegar em um linha reta através do pescoço, mandando um recado não muito amigável. Yixing certamente era a mãe das duas crianças em tamanho GG ali, mas se ela fosse honesta, não se importava de sê-lo.

O momento de distração foi rápido, pois assim que o diretor ouviu o murmúrio do trio, virou para elas. 

— Kim Jongin, você chegou atrasada. Espero que evite repetir isso no futuro. 

Seu olhar já não era mais tão amigável quanto antes. Jongin se levantou apressada e se curvou várias vezes enquanto dizia:

— Sim, senhor. Sinto muito. Não vai se repetir.

Quando o olhar dele saiu de si, a garota finalmente soltou o ar que estava prendendo, seu coração batendo rápido enquanto ela respirava fundo. Yixing apenas afagou suas costas em consolo.

— Acho que ele está de bom humor hoje. Não mandou você correr trinta voltas cantando ao redor da sala nem nada assim pra te punir pelo atraso. Até elogiou as One. Algo de errado não está certo.

Chanyeol riu e concordou.

— Com certeza. Sortuda… E depois dizem que Deus não tem favoritos.

Jongin apenas revirou os olhos com um sorrisinho, mas no fundo ela estava aliviada. Ser trainee tinha dias ruins e dias bons e, felizmente, aquele era um dia bom. 

Jongin saiu daquela linha de pensamento perigosa e decidiu apenas aproveitar a vista enquanto podia. 

Elas voltaram suas atenções para o centro da sala novamente, onde agora estavam as meninas da unit X, preparando-se para apresentar alguma coisa, provavelmente o single delas. A espectadora estava silenciosamente rezando para que fosse _Can’t Bring Me Down_ , pois era um b-side que ela adorava. 

O que fosse, ela estaria satisfeita de qualquer jeito.

**\--**

A sala estava um caos. 

Havia sapatos e roupas por todo lado. Estilistas, cabeleireiras e maquiadoras andavam de um lado pro outro. Na frente dos espelhos, bolsas de maquiagem estavam abertas e vários pincéis e tubos, cujo conteúdo Jongin provavelmente não saberia usar, estavam espalhados na bancada. Gostar de se maquiar e _saber_ se maquiar eram duas coisas diferentes e ela ainda estava no processo de dominar essa arte. Por enquanto, deixaria aquilo totalmente nas mãos das profissionais.

Mas aquela não era a prioridade do momento.

Aproximando-se do espelho mais próximo para checar pela milésima vez e confirmar que, _sim_ , sua aparência ainda estava boa e intacta, Jongin estava uma pilha de nervos em seu uniforme de _líder de torcida_ branco, azul marinho e vermelho.

_Love Me Right_ , a música de debut do EXO, tinha uma estética marcada por muita tinta na bochecha, casacos de time, uniformes e pom-poms. O auge do conceito esporte e líderes de torcida. Twice devia estar se contorcendo no prédio da JYP no momento.

A blusa em estilo cropped junto com a minissaia deixavam mais à mostra que escondido, mas apesar de ficar tímida na primeira vez que testou, a garota já poderia dizer que havia se acostumado. E era fofo. Ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de sair de um dos filmes de _As Apimentadas_ , ou qualquer outra obra americana que envolvesse líderes de torcida. 

Finalmente o showcase havia chegado e com ele toda a ansiedade e medo que vinham junto. Ela conseguia sentir o seu batimento acelerado e o frio na barriga característicos, e claramente, ela não era a única.

Do sofá onde estava sentada, ao olhar ao redor, ela conseguia ver o resto das meninas em estágios diversos de preparação. Algumas estavam deixando os cabelos prontos, outras a maquiagem. 

Mas do outro lado da sala, sentada em uma das poltronas olhando fixamente para o espelho, Kyungsoo já praticamente pronta, assim como Jongin, parecia prestes a ter uma síncope. 

Pelo modo como ela estava respirando fundo várias vezes, soltando o ar pela boca, e suas mãos estavam contorcidas na saia de uniforme, a Kim poderia presumir que ela não estava bem. Reparando melhor, ela mexia a boca levemente como se estivesse recitando algo, e Jongin apostava que era a fala que cada uma delas estava programada e treinada para recitar em alguns minutos, no momento de se apresentarem e apresentarem a música, logo após sua performance. Ela levantou-se e andou até estar ao lado da garota mais baixa. 

Kyungsoo estava com um _outfit_ parecido com o seu, mudando apenas as cores e a camiseta cropped, a qual a sua cobria toda a barriga. O cabelo preto e curto de Kyungsoo estava ondulado, provavelmente fruto de um babyliss, contornando seu rosto de uma forma que a deixava mais fofa, apesar de esta não ser a “imagem” usual dela. A maquiagem contornava bem os olhos e, mesmo não sendo tão pesada, lhe dava uma aura mais poderosa e sexy, no entanto, a dançarina só conseguia pensar em como ela era fofa. Que Deus a ajudasse.

— Oi, Kyungsoo. Nervosa?

A Do assustou-se um pouco com sua chegada repentina, mas logo abriu um sorriso educado, que não fez muito para aliviar a tensão que aparentava em seu rosto. Jongin precisava mudar aquilo.

— Oi… Um pouco. Tá tão óbvio assim? — Ela riu nervosamente, olhando rapidamente para as mãos descansando em seu colo e as esfregando na saia que usava, como se estivesse limpando algum suor que pudesse estar acumulado ali. Jongin tentou evadir-se da pergunta com outra risada.

— Mas ei, seu cabelo ficou muito bom assim ondulado. Você já pensou em pintar? 

Se Kyungsoo se incomodou com a mudança de assunto, não houveram sinais que Jongin notasse. Ela se olhou no reflexo, mexendo levemente no próprio cabelo.

— Hm… Não sei. Depende da cor eu acho… Não sou exatamente muito aventureira. Sou bem sem graça na verdade.

— Sem graça?! Primeiro: a SM não escolheria ninguém sem graça pra um grupo tão legal quanto o nosso, ok? Segundo: você ficaria muito linda com cabelo platinado. Quer dizer, não que não seja agora! É só que… Enfim, você entendeu. — Jongin sentia o calor subir pelo pescoço e rosto e o espelho apenas confirmou suas suspeitas. _Sim, Jongin, junte todas as suas habilidades sociais para ir falar com sua_ crush _/colega de trabalho! Vai dar tudo certo._

Kyungsoo riu mais abertamente dessa vez, e o sorriso com formato de coração fez com que ela se acalmasse. Se passar constante vergonha fizesse a menina rir, ela o faria quantas vezes fosse necessário.

— Entendi sim. Bom, pra você é fácil falar, né? Olha esse rosa. Ficou perfeito em você, inclusive, ressalta a cor da sua pele. Eu também era muito fã do cinza de _Love Shot. —_ A música de seu debut. Na época, a cabeleireira havia sugerido descolorir e pintar, e Jongin, uma fã de cabelos coloridos, aceitou de bom grado. 

Teria Kyungsoo acabado de confessar que acompanhava Jongin? Apesar de ser mais que provável que ela com certeza tivesse assistido ao MV, seja por curiosidade de como estava a terceira parte do grupo do qual faria parte ou outra coisa, ainda assim a maior ficou com vergonha. O pensamento de uma Kyungsoo em um sofá aleatório, com um celular na mão, assistindo a uma Jongin repetidamente rolar seus quadris de forma sensual fez a dançarina novamente corar. Além dos elogios que acabara de fazer. Jongin tinha certeza de que agora demoraria para mudar do rosa.

— Ai, obrigada, Kyungsoo. Eu amava o cinza só que-... — antes que pudesse terminar a fala, um dos produtores entrou no quarto pedindo que todas se apressassem e colocassem seus microfones. Iria começar em breve.

Jongin fez uma careta. 

— Ih, tempo esgotado. Temos que ir — disse, se movendo para a frente do espelho mais próximo. Kyungsoo se levantou da cadeira, ajeitando a roupa enquanto Jongin arrumava seus cabelos, e ajeitava franja e o longo cabelo uma última vez. 

Jongin estava começando a se mover para um moço da produção, que estava colocando os headsets dos microfones, quando sentiu uma mão em seu antebraço. Jongin se virou para ver Kyungsoo a olhando com um tímido sorriso.

— Obrigada por tentar me distrair, Jongin. Eu estava a beira de um colapso ali — ela terminou com um risada leve, mas Jongin pôde sentir que tinha um fundo de verdade naquilo.

— Pode contar sempre comigo, Soo. — Soltou o apelido inconscientemente, se assustando e colocando a mão na boca como se tivesse falado algo proibido. Porém, a menor apenas sorriu de forma gentil, seu sorriso novamente formando o coração que Jongin tanto gostava de admirar.

— Relaxa. Eu gosto desse apelido. Pode me chamar assim, se quiser. — Ela deu um último sorriso e correu para o homem que gritava seu nome no outro lado do quarto. 

Petrificada, Jongin ficou lá, olhando boba a menina sair. Foi com um tapinha na bunda vindo de Baekhyun, já com seu microfone posicionado, que ela despertou, assustada, olhando rapidamente para a outra baixinha de cabelo castanho.

— Ai, Baekkie!

— Bom dia, flor do dia! Perdeu os olhos na Kyungsoo, foi? — Sussurrou a última parte. Apesar de ser da unit O, Baekkie era uma borboleta social. A menina se aproximou de Jongin e do resto das integrantes do EXO rapidamente, após serem todas apresentadas. Ela tinha formas engraçadas de ganhar mais intimidade, como trocando-se na frente de uma delas sem nenhum pingo de vergonha, pedindo roupas, maquiagem, absorvente, entre outros itens emprestado, e com muita _skinship_ . _Muita._ Quase tanta quanto Yixing. Jongin a olhou com um bico enquanto esfregava a área levemente por cima do tecido. — Deixa de drama, Jongin, nem foi tão forte assim. Um pouco mais de força e eu teria colocado o resto de bunda que você tem pra dentro.

— Ei, não fale assim da minha bunda que ela é sensível! Aliás, quando foi que te dei toda essa intimidade hein, minha filha? — Apesar das palavras, o tom era brincalhão e ela sabia que Baek levaria na brincadeira (como fazia com quase tudo.)

— Que negócio é esse de ‘minha filha’, garota, cadê o respeito pelas mais velhas? É Baekhyun _unnie_ pra você.

— Amiga, perdi todo o respeito depois de ver os _seus_ _peitinhos_ umas trezentas vezes. — Foi a vez de Baekhyun dramatizar, abrindo a boca em falso escândalo, cobrindo os próprios peitos com a mãos.

— Jongin! Sua vez! — Era Chen quem gritava (nenhuma surpresa por aqui) parecendo ter acabado de receber seu dispositivo. 

A dançarina olhou para a Byun com um sorriso levado nos lábios, piscando pra ela enquanto corria para longe antes que suas belas mãos a alcançassem, para fins nada belos se obtivesse sucesso.

— Você vai se ver comigo depois, Kim Jongin! — Ela apenas riu e se aproximou novamente da pessoa que a esperava para terminar de prepará-la para o showcase. O último passo antes de subir no palco.

Ao lembrar disso, Jongin respirou fundo sentindo a ansiedade voltar, mas decidiu tentar manter-se positiva e confiante. Tudo ia dar certo.

Sentada no mesmo sofá onde Jongin estava minutos atrás, um par de grandes olhos a observava com curiosidade, sem que ela realmente notasse.

**\--**

Parada nos bastidores, elas estavam todas em um círculo, a _manager_ completando a roda.

Todas estavam nervosas, o sentimento quase palpável. Mas estavam dando talvez o passo mais importante de suas carreiras, o esperado debut e, com certeza, estavam todas felizes por chegar onde muitos não conseguiram. Jongin olhou para cada umas das meninas perto de onde estava, orgulhosa de si mesma e das colegas.

Chen estava com seu sorriso estampado como sempre. Xiumin, a mais velha delas, estava com um rosto com calmo, mas determinado. Ao lado dela, Lay tinha um olhar distraído e meio “brisado”, mas Jongin sabia que aquela era só aparência da amiga e, no fundo, a menina só estava concentrada. Seguindo a ordem, vinha sua líder, Jun, e depois Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Sehun… E Kyungsoo. Esta parecia apreensiva, mas Jongin sabia que ela _queria_ aquilo, só devia estar insegura. 

No exato momento em que a encarava, seus olhos viraram para si e o canto do lábio de Kyungsoo se curvou em um pequeno sorriso. Jongin sorriu de volta e acenou com a cabeça, tentando animá-la, mesmo que de longe. Então a agente começou seu discurso.

— Bom, meninas, depois de anos para algumas e meses para outras, finalmente chegou o momento. Vocês se esforçaram muito e por isso, eu lhes dou os parabéns. Mas este é apenas o começo, então nada de descansar agora. Vão lá e arrasem!

Ao terminar, ela colocou uma mão no meio da roda e, uma a uma, as meninas a seguiram. Foi Jun que falou em seguida.

— _We are..._

— _One!_ — o resto respondeu.

— EXO...

— _Saranghaja!_ — Elas fizeram um impulso e levantaram as mãos no ar.

Logo após, foi possível ouvir o MC às introduzindo, e então, chamando-as. Elas saíram e se posicionaram no palco. Esperando o início da música, Jongin conseguia ouvir o som de câmeras e fotos sendo tiradas. 

Quando as primeiras notas de _Love Me Right_ tocaram, Jongin respirou fundo decidindo deixar todos os seus pensamentos para trás.


	2. Chapter 2

Respirando com dificuldade, Jongin se apoiou nos seus joelhos.

Faziam alguns poucos dias desde o debut oficial do EXO, mas isso não significava que o trabalho ficara mais leve. Elas continuavam treinando o single entre outras habilidades individuais de canto, dança e até mesmo língua. 

Ainda não tinham tido muitas promoções, mas o cronograma das próximas semanas se mostrava cada vez mais cheio. Era igualmente animador e desesperador. Mal havia começado e ela já estava cansada. 

Após horas ininterruptas de ensaio, com apenas uma pausa de cerca de 30 minutos para o almoço, todas estavam exaustas. Era perceptível na forma como os passos não tinham a força e estabilidade da coreografia original, e como a falta de ar chegava muito mais rápido, mostrando como nenhuma delas estava mais no pique naquele dia.

Felizmente, parecia que o coreógrafo e uma das managers também perceberam, pois, daquela vez, ao invés de simplesmente rodar novamente a música do ínicio, o silêncio continuou.

— Meninas, vamos encerrar por hoje. Pelo resto dia, vocês decidem se vão continuar em um treinamento individual ou se vão pros seus respectivos dormitórios pra terminar de organizar suas coisas. Lembrando, o dia de amanhã começa cedo, vamos finalmente fazer a mudança pra nossa _bagunça_ nova — com a frase, as que ainda tinham forças para tal riram da piada. Ela não mentira —, então não deixem de chegar cedo!

Após dias com as units tendo que se locomover separadamente, ou seja, três carros diferentes toda vez, de onde cada uma morava, para os locais de promoção e para as empresas — agora que haviam estreado com um grupo só — iriam mudar-se para um dormitório apenas. Obviamente, isso facilitaria muito a vida dos managers e a própria comunicação, sem falar em definitivamente forçá-las a se aproximarem uma das outras.

— Sim, senhora! — Responderam em uníssono. 

Ao poucos, as presentes foram se levantando e recolhendo seus pertences. Uma a uma, elas iam se despedindo e saindo da sala, algumas indo paras os confortáveis confins de um dormitório, como Minseok; outras apenas movendo-se para salas acústicas para treinar mais o canto, como Baekhyun.

Jongin permaneceu esparramada no chão, posição onde tinha se enraizado desde o anúncio do fim do treino. Ainda tinha alguns objetos para colocar nas caixas, mas ela decidiu que um pouquinho mais de treino não faria mal a ninguém (na verdade, ela já sentia o familiar latejar na lombar, mas decidiu ignorá-lo).

Após alguns minutos na sala completamente silenciosa, ela decidiu que deveria voltar logo a treinar e finalmente terminar o dia, senão, não conseguiria terminar de arrumar as coisas e teria que acordar ainda mais cedo no dia seguinte para fazê-lo. Ela suspirou resignada e se levantou, caminhando em direção aonde sabia que estava sua garrafa de água, perto do computador.

Olhou para a tela onde a pasta com algumas músicas salvas ainda estava aberta. Talvez ela devesse treinar alguma coisa de algum outro grupo feminino naquele resto de tempo?

Red Velvet, Mamamoo, Twice, Itzy… Ah, ela gostava de Itzy. Tinham coreografias um pouco mais complicadas e técnicas, seu tipo favorito. A música nova, _Wannabe_ , também era um hino e Jongin adorava a coreografia dela. Escolha feita.

Terminou tudo que tinha na garrafa e olhou para o recipiente de água vazio em sua mão. Antes de retomar às atividades, resolveu antes ir enchê-la. Ficar com sede e não ter água por perto no meio do ensaio era um saco porque ela odiava ter que interromper para ir arranjar água, como se quebrasse sua concentração ao ter que parar. 

Abriu a porta e saiu andando pelos corredores, na direção de onde sabia estar o bebedouro mais próximo. Porém, algo a fez parar no meio do caminho. Ao seu lado, havia uma porta de saída de emergência do prédio e, estranhamente, ela ouvira sons vindo dela. 

Aproximando-se e encostando o ouvido, percebeu que os sons eram fungadas e choros de alguém com uma voz feminina. Jongin se afastou momentaneamente da porta, ponderando se deveria intervir ou não. 

Poderia ser um alguém que ela não conhecia… Se esse fosse o caso, seria bem constrangedor. Ela já não era muito boa consolando conhecidos, imagina gente da qual não era próxima. Mas ainda sentia-se preocupada com a pessoa… Será que estava tudo bem? _Ou quão bem se podia estar chorando daquele jeito._

Não teve tempo de pensar mais que isso quando subitamente, um barulho de vidro quebrando veio da mesma fonte e Jongin jogou a sua garrafa no chão, abrindo a porta as pressas e entrando correndo, temendo que algo tivesse acontecido com a pessoa lá dentro. O que encontrou lá, a surpreendeu.

Era Kyungsoo. A menina estava sentada em um degrau da escada da saída de emergência, parada, como se assustada com sua repentina entrada. O rosto estava levemente vermelho no nariz e ao redor dos olhos, provavelmente fruto das lágrimas de segundos atrás. Aos seus pés, cacos de vidro estavam espalhados em diferentes degraus e Jongin então lembrou que a outra tinha uma garrafa de água de vidro, mas que agora jazia em pedaços no solo de concreto.

— Kyungsoo… Você tá bem? — ela perguntou, olhando para a menina ainda estática. Sua voz a fez finalmente sair de seu torpor, fungando e limpando o rosto com a camisa que usava.

— Jongin, oi… Tô sim. Eu só… — Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, seus olhos enchendo-se novamente de lágrimas, os lábios tremendo. Jongin soltou a porta, que fechou-se sozinha com um baque, e caminhou rapidamente até Kyungsoo, desviando do vidro no chão. Ela sentou ao lado dela e colocou uma mão nas suas costas, fazendo um carinho ali.

— Oh, amiga.. Não fica assim...O que houve? — bastaram aquelas palavras e Kyungsoo voltou a chorar. Jongin não sabia o que falar, então apenas aninhou-se mais perto e abraçou-a de lado. Inconscientemente, a menina inclinou-se para si, e a dançarina sentiu seu ombro ficar úmido com as lágrimas da menor, sem realmente se importar.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, salve os soluços de Kyungsoo, abraçadas. Jongin fazia o seu melhor para tentar acalmar a menina em seu ombro, esfregando suas costas devagar e de vez em quando sussurrando algumas palavras de consolo. Ela não sabia o que dizer, então apenas esperou que a menor tomasse essa iniciativa. Até que ela tomou.

— Foi mal pela blusa — disse pela primeira vez, finalmente se afastando de Jongin. O rosto dela tinha uma leve mancha vermelha na bochecha, culpa da posição em que estava segundos atrás. Em comparação, a mais alta ajeitou o tecido do ombro, agora úmido, e abriu um sorriso.

— Ah, relaxa. Ela tava meio suada mesmo. Não sei nem como você teve coragem de encostar nela! — Era uma piada, óbvio. Não estava tão suada assim pois tinha descansado um pouco antes de sair da sala de espelhos. Felizmente, a vocalista pareceu entender, pois a fala a fez rir suavemente. — Você se sente melhor? 

A morena fungou e concordou com a cabeça. Ela parecia realmente melhor, se tinha conseguido até rir da piada sem graça de Jongin. Vendo que ela ainda não estava pronta para falar, Jongin continuou:

— Desde criança, minha mãe sempre me disse que chorar é bom porque alivia o coração, né, algo assim. Acho que levei esse conselho a sério demais, porque eu mesma choro por tudo. 

Kyungsoo sorriu. Okay, estava dando certo. Então, Jongin não continuou a falar.

— Ah, relaxa. Ela tava meio suada mesmo. Não sei nem como você teve coragem de encostar nela! — Era uma piada, óbvio. Não estava tão suada assim pois tinha descansado um pouco antes de sair da sala de espelhos. Felizmente, a vocalista pareceu entender, pois a fala a fez rir suavemente. — Você se sente melhor? — A morena fungou e concordou com a cabeça. Ela parecia realmente melhor, se tinha conseguido até rir da piada sem graça de Jongin. Vendo que ela ainda não estava pronta para falar, Jongin continuou: — Desde criança, minha mãe sempre me disse que chorar é bom porque alivia o coração, né, algo assim. Acho que levei esse conselho a sério demais, porque eu mesma choro por tudo. — Kyungsoo sorriu. Okay, estava dando certo. Então, Jongin não continuou a falar.

— Não aconteceu nada demais na verdade.... — a menina começou. Sua voz ainda estava baixa e insegura, mas Jongin sabia que o mais difícil era apenas começar a falar. — É só que… Desde que o EXO-X debutou… Com tudo que aconteceu na época... Não sei se você sabe, mas provavelmente deve saber. Enfim. Acho que aquilo me afetou mais do que eu gostaria, sabe?

Uma lágrima escorreu do canto do seu olho e Jongin a limpou. Ela esperou a respiração de Kyungsoo se normalizar e ela voltar a falar.

— Foi uma baita pressão. E agora com o nosso debut, eu tenho me cobbradomil vezes mais… Não é fácil. Eu tento muito ser forte e ignorar as vozes da minha cabeça, mas é difícil. Qualquer rastro de segurança que eu tinha… Meio que sumiu. Sei lá. Não sei nem o que estou dizendo…

Mal acabara de falar e sua insegurança já estava assumindo novamente. O coração de Jongin doía por ela. Ela logo tratou de balançar a cabeça veemente, negando.

— Não, Soo, eu entendo. O que você diz faz todo sentido. Mas também fique sabendo que vocês do EXO-X são minhas favoritas. — Ela respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que iria falar. Kyungsoo havia sido honesta com seus sentimentos com ela, nada mais justo que fosse também. — Você… provavelmente não vai lembrar, mas eu te conheci quando nenhuma de nós tinha estreado ainda. Desde então, eu te admiro muito, juro. Acompanhei de perto o seu primeiro debut, então eu _sei_ o que você quis dizer, mas também sei que nenhum argumento que aquelas pessoas tinham, ou têm, são dignos da sua atenção, porque eu posso tranquilamente afirmar que você é umas das minhas vozes favoritas dessa empresa.

Kyungsoo a olhava atenta, ouvindo cada palavra que ela dizia e levando-as direto para seu coração.

— Por isso não é fácil, eu sei, algumas pessoas passam total os limites de civilização na internet, mas ignore-os. Você é um cantora e dançarina incrível. Não se cobre tanto, ok? — Ao terminar ela sorriu e a abraçou. Jongin não poderia saber, mas um alívio enorme preencheu Kyungsoo. 

Ao se separarem, a menina limpou o rosto e fungou para afastar os sinais de que alguma vez estivesse chorando. Não ajudou muito, mas pelo menos suavizou.

— Ai, tá bom, chega de choro por hoje. Vou morrer desidratada. — As duas riram e se levantaram. Mas então lembraram dos cacos de vidro no chão. Com um muxoxo, Kyungsoo começou a recolhê-los. — Ai, meu Deus. Essa garrafa foi tão cara.

— Você jogou ou ela caiu? — Kyungsoo não respondeu e assim ela teve sua resposta. Jongin riu e se abaixou para ajudá-la a catar. — Tudo bem. Acontece.

— _Acontece?_

Jongin riu e deu de ombros.

— Você não percebeu ainda que tô tentando te ajudar?

Elas riram e terminaram o trabalho, juntando tudo em um cantinho para depois pedir ajuda da tia da limpeza para achar uma forma de descartá-los.

Saíram das escadas, indo em direção à sala onde sabiam que encontrariam uma das pessoas que trabalhavam na limpeza do prédio.

No caminho, o silêncio não era desconfortável, mas Kyungsoo resolveu quebrá-lo mesmo assim.

— Jongin… Obrigada de verdade. Por me escutar. Por se importar. Parece até que você é minha heroína pessoal que sempre aparece no momentos em que tem algo errado — disse rindo levemente. Jongin podia sentir o calor subindo pelo pescoço e bochechas, mas fez o melhor para tentar disfarçar.

— Ah, que isso, menina. Estou aqui sempre que precisar!

— Desculpa por te fazer vir me ajudar. Eu sou muito dramática mesmo.

Jongin olhou para ela, mas Kyungsoo não a olhava nos olhos, mas sim na direção que iam.

— Soo, não precisa se desculpar, sério. Eu já disse, acontece. Mas pense no que eu disse, ok? Você é melhor do que pensa. Juro. Além disso, é impossível que você seja mais dramática que eu!

A outra não respondeu, mas o sorrisinho e a forma como suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas, dessa vez não por conta do choro, mostrava que o recado havia sido dado. Jongin estava satisfeita consigo mesma. 

Após falarem com uma das maravilhosas tias da limpeza, Kyungsoo conhecia todas e elas simplesmente a amavam, elas voltaram para a sala de ensaio onde estavam mais cedo. Apesar de Jongin não ter percebido, aparentemente Kyungsoo tinha deixado as coisas lá, antes de sair em busca de uma sala acústica individual para treinar o canto (o que não deu muito certo no final.)

— Ainda vai treinar hoje? — Jongin perguntou assim que entraram no local. Kyungsoo parou em frente à porta com as mãos na cintura e olhar direcionado para nenhum lugar específico, claramente pensando no assunto. — Eu acho que você devia ir para casa. Amanhã o dia vai ser longo. Já terminou de arrumar suas coisas?

— Hm… Ainda não. Mas… — ela respondeu incerta. Pelo que sabia da garota, ela sempre era muito esforçada, então era compreensível que estivesse relutante em desperdiçar o resto de um dia que poderia ser utilizado para mais ensaios.

— Amiga, sério, vai pra casa e descansa. Senão amanhã você vai tá só o pó. Confia em mim.

Kyungsoo não respondeu, e Jongin soube que ganhara a discussão quando a outra suspirou. Ela a observou enquanto Kyungsoo se encaminhou para onde uma mochila e um casaco estavam descansando, pegou os objetos nas mãos e se virou de volta para ela.

— Você vai ficar?

— Acho que vou. Vou tentar ensaiar uma música do Itzy, ou algo assim. Se eu ver que não tá rendendo, vou pra casa. — Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça, mostrando que estava escutando, e se direcionou para a saída. 

— Se cuida, viu? Saúde em primeiro lugar. Lembra de comprar umas vitaminas no caminho de volta.

Jongin concordou e acenou para ela. Com um sorrisinho, a menina acenou de volta e saiu pela porta. Quando a cantora saiu, a dançarina respirou fundo, colocando uma mão no coração. _As coisas que Kyungsoo fazia com seu pobre coração…_

Caminhando na direção do computador, ela começou a pensar no que tinha acontecido anteriormente.

Ninguém era um robô despido de emoções 24h por dia, óbvio, Jongin tinha plena consciência disso, visto que ela mesma era uma bebê que sentia e chorava facilmente. Mas ver esse novo lado de Kyungsoo, alguém que parecia sempre tão estável, e às vezes até indiferente, tão _vulnerável_ , conseguiu a surpreender.

No dia do debut delas, era esperado que uma pessoa estivesse nervosa, assim como elas estavam. Qualquer um estaria, então não foi algo que mexeu muito com a mais alta. Mas o que presenciou ali era um bom lembrete de que as pessoas demonstravam sentimentos de formas diferente, mas no fim, todos lutavam suas próprias batalhas.

Clicando distraidamente no vídeo desejado do Youtube, ela notou que só conseguiu admirar ainda mais Kyungsoo.

**\--**

Algumas poucas horas depois que retomou o ensaio, saindo da pose final em que parara, Jongin correu para perto do espelho a sua frente, pegando o celular que estava no chão. 

Encerrou a gravação e voltou para o canto onde sua garrafinha de água estava, tomando longos goles. Quando terminou, foi novamente em direção ao computador, posicionando o celular para que não caísse e tentando sincronizar o vídeo que gravara com o do _Dance Practice_ que estava aberto na tela maior, por onde aprendera a coreografia que ensaiara até o momento.

Quando conseguiu, ficou mais que satisfeita. Tinha aprendido por completo a música. Apenas um ou dois ensaios a mais para limpar alguns detalhes e a coreografia estaria perfeita. 

Jongin amava esses momentos. Amava aprender passos novos e amava a sensação ao comparar suas gravações com as originais e perceber que estava completamente sincronizada. Era satisfatório ir pra frente do espelho dançar uma música que gostava e saber exatamente o que deveria fazer, _como_ deveria se mexer. Dançar era sua maior felicidade. As coisas poderiam ser difíceis, mas Jongin percebeu que, se pudesse continuar dançando, então tudo ficaria bem.

Foi tirada de seu rápido devaneio por uma notificação no celular para o qual estava olhando:

**Trident de menta**

_Amiga, onde vc ta?_ **06:01pm**

 _Ta na empresa? Pq eu tô_ **06:01pm**

 _Vamo sair pra comer q eu tô com fomeeee_ **06:02pm**

Seu estômago roncou ao ler as mensagens. Já era noite. Ela tinha aprendido a coreografia inteira, então não faria mal encerrar o dia, não é? As palavras de aviso de Kyungsoo para cuidar de sua saúde ecoaram em sua mente, e foi pensando nelas que digitou sua resposta.

 **06:02pm** **** _oi taemin_

 **06:02pm** **** _nossa, como sabe q eu tô aqui?_

 **06:02pm** **** _tô terminando de ensaiar. Tá quem q parte do prédio?_

 **06:03pm** _vai pra recepção que te encontro lá_

Enquanto esperava pela resposta, ela começou logo a fechar as abas abertas no computador e desligá-lo, além de recolher suas coisas. Quando certificou-se de que não tinha deixado nada para trás, desligou o ar condicionado e as luzes, saindo da sala.

**Trident de menta**

_Minha filha, vc debutou agora_ **06:06pm**

 _Óbvio que vai estar ensaiando feito uma doida o dia todo_ **06:06pm**

 _Tá, tô indo_ **06:06pm**

 _Corre_ **06:08pm**

Jongin riu com a pressa, mas continuou no ritmo de passos normais. Nada de correr, ela estava cansada.

Chegando lá, viu Taemin encostada em uma parede, mexendo no celular. Ela estava de máscara e com uma roupa casual, mas ainda assim bonita. Aproximando-se, chutou seu sapato, um substituto preguiçoso de cumprimento.

— Misericórdia, Jongin, veio de tartaruga foi? Tô morrendo de fome aqui. — Enquanto falava, afastou-se da parede, puxando Jongin pelo braço para fora do prédio, dando início ao que seria uma rápida caminhada até acharem um restaurante para jantar.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Taemin, devo ter levado tipo uns cinco minutos. Para de chorar.

— Cinco uma ova, Jongin! Olha suas mensagens! Deve ter sido uns quinze.

Talvez Jongin tenha mentido para Kyungsoo, pois Taemin conseguia ser umas trinta vezes mais dramática. Jongin bufou com um sorriso e não rebateu, seguindo o caminho de braços dados com ela. O contato da amiga no seu celular não era _“Trident de menta”_ sem motivo. Além de seus fãs se chamarem _taemints_ , Taemin era realmente pegajosa como chiclete. Não que Jongin estivesse reclamando, já que não era muito diferente. 

— Enfim, o que vamos comer hoje? Também tô com fome. Queria algo frito sabe? Sei lá.

— Você sabe que não pode comer essas coisas. Se teu manager descobrir, você tá lascada. 

— O que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente, amiga. Não é como se eu fosse capaz de engordar muito em _uma_ jantazinha gordurosa, de qualquer forma. Passei o dia dançando e perdendo caloria hoje, acho que compensa.

Taemin a olhou com deboche, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Se você diz, né. Pois vamos comer ali — apontou pra um restaurante que iam algumas vezes, mas que fazia um tempo desde a última — que tal?

— Perfeito.

Sentaram-se na mesa mais ao fundo, como costumavam fazer em qualquer restaurante que iam. Jongin retirou o boné que usava segundos atrás. Pediram — _choque!_ — frango frito. O pedido nem havia chegado e ela já estava salivando.

— Sim, menina, me conta, como tá indo o debut? Assisti o showcase todinho, viu! Adorei as roupas que escolheram.

Sair como Taemin era ótimo. Elas eram amigas há uns anos, então de tempos em tempos se encontravam para colocar as fofocas em dias. As duas adoravam bicar-se de brincadeira, e Jongin ria muito das conversas da amiga.

Comeram, riram e conversaram, e quando acabaram, Jongin tinha um estômago cheio e olhos pesados de um sono iminente. Ela bocejou.

— Falar comigo é chato assim, é? Se eu soubesse não tinha chamado! — Riu, passando uma mão nos fios róseos da mais nova, fazendo um carinho. Óbvio que ela sabia que não era tédio, mas cansaço. Taemin já estivera na pele de Jongin antes e com certeza a entendia perfeitamente. — Mas como sou uma ótima amiga, vou relevar e, de quebra, ainda pagar a conta. Quem gostou?

Jongin riu.

— Amiga, não precisa, vamos dividir-

— Em comemoração ao seu debut! Vou pagar e nem mais um pio, Kim Jongin.

Jongin suspirou. Não adiantava discutir e ela sabia disso.

Agradeceram a vozinha que estava no caixa e saíram; um vento gelado a atingindo quando chegou à rua, esvoaçando seus cabelos e a lembrando de fechar o casaco. Seguiram a pé conversando mais um pouco, antes que tivessem de se separar na direção de seus respectivos dormitórios. 

Foi no meio de um discurso de Taemin de como não havia homem para ela naquele país que Jongin parou.

Olhando através do vidro, viu uma garrafinha de água transparente. Com cerca de 500ml de capacidade, uma tampa preta e várias ilustrações de versões em desenho, fofas, de pinguins, Jongin soube com apenas um olhar que tinha que comprar aquela garrafa. 

— O que foi? — Taemin perguntou, olhando para cima e vendo que era uma loja de produtos diversos. Jongin apontou para a garrafa. — Fofa. Você vai levar?

Jongin não respondeu, apenas entrou na loja. Uma atendente veio prontamente atendê-la e Jongin apontou novamente para o objeto à mostra. A atendente sorriu e foi buscar a compra. Chegando no caixa para pagar, Taemin levantou uma sobrancelha quando Jongin pediu que a garrafa fosse embalada para presente.

— Presente? Pra quem? — perguntou, curiosa como sempre. A vítima de tal curiosidade fingiu estar muito ocupada pagando enquanto pensava em uma desculpa convincente. Ao receber a sacola com o presente, agradeceu novamente e seguiu em silêncio para o lado de fora.

— Então? — Ela não desistiria de saber, então Jongin apenas suspirou com sua já aguardada derrota.

— É pra Kyungsoo. — O rosto de Taemin mudou em reconhecimento.

— Ah, Kyungsoo. A baixinha de cabelo curto, né, muito fofa. E por que você tá comprando um presente pra ela? É aniversário dela?

Jongin cutucou sua orelha em um ato inconsciente de nervosismo. Não é que Taemin não soubesse da sua orientação sexual, isso não preocupava mais Jongin, mas, provavelmente, iria passar a encher muito seu saco quando descobrisse essa sua paixonite. Ainda bem que estavam chegando no ponto em que teriam que se separar.

— Não, é porque a garrafa dela quebrou. — A encarando com curiosidade, Taemin ainda não estava satisfeita.

— E o que tem? Por que você comprou a garrafa? Por acaso… — Tinha um sorriso sacana olhando pra ela, e, naquele momento, Jongin só queria bater nela. Ela sabia, a filha da mãe, o sorriso deixava claro suas intenções. Jongin a empurrou levemente. Não sabia se era fácil demais de ser lida ou se a menina a conhecia bem demais. Naquele meio tempo, acabaram chegando na esquina em que deveriam se separar. — Ok, não vou perguntar mais… _Por enquanto._ Quero os detalhes na minha mesa depois viu, garota? E nem ouse tentar fugir. 

— Tchau, Taemin. — Jongin segurou seus ombros e a virou na direção oposta a qual deveria seguir.

— Tá, já tô indo. Avise quando chegar em casa. E não ignore minhas mensagens ou te pego quando a gente se ver de novo!

Jongin riu e acenou, virando-se para seguir seu próprio caminho. Olhando para a sacola em sua mão, ela sorriu satisfeita. _Será que ela iria gostar?_

O dia seguinte mal chegara e Jongin já estava uma pilha de nervos.

**\--**

Nove meninas estavam amontoadas na frente de uma porta.

De braços dados com Chanyeol, Jongin observava atenta enquanto a agente delas pegava a chave certa que abriria a entrada do novo dormitório do EXO. Jongin estava curiosa para ver o novo espaço no qual viveriam.

Aberta a porta, uma a uma as integrantes entraram no apartamento. Era simples. Tinham dois grandes sofás e uma pequena TV. Um pouco mais ao lado esquerdo, Jongin viu uma passagem para o que parecia a cozinha e, ao lado direito, um corredor onde presumia que estivessem os quartos.

— Certo, gente, o negócio é o seguinte: alguns quartos têm camas, outros beliches e vocês que escolhem onde ficam. Só peço que tentem não ficar apenas com suas units e misturar ao máximo as integrantes em cada quarto, ok? E deixem uma cama pra mim!

Ela riram e logo Baekhyun e Chanyeol correram, chocando-se enquanto disputavam para chegar mais rápido nos quartos e pegar as melhores camas. Competitivas? _Nem um pouco._ Jongin sabia apenas que não queria ficar na parte de cima de uma beliche, mas de resto qualquer lugar ficaria OK para si.

Após muitas discussões, conseguiram finalmente dividir-se.

Em um quarto, o que tinha duas beliches, ficaram XiuChen e ChanLay. Sim, após algumas rodadas de “pedra, papel e tesoura”, Baekhyun ganhara de Chanyeol e ficara com a última cama de solteiro restante da casa: no quarto de Jongin. Neste, Baekhyun apossara-se da cama e Jongin e Kyungsoo ficaram com a beliche. Ela decidiu que se faria de plena por enquanto e surtaria pelo fato de estar no mesmo quarto que a Do depois. Por último, a agente e SeJun ficaram no terceiro quarto. 

Feitas as separações, vinha a pior parte: arrumar a casa. Elas tiveram que organizar seus pertences pessoais nos quartos e banheiros e dar início a limpeza, que por ser nova, a casa ainda estava empoeirada e suja, além de que alguém teria de ir fazer compras.

— Gente, faremos o seguinte — quem falava era a líder —, depois que terminarem de arrumar suas malas e objetos pessoais, vamos dividir entre nós para fazer as tarefas domésticas. Ah! Preciso de uma dupla ou trio para irem fazer as compras. Quem se candidata?

Enquanto Junmyeon recebia da manager o cartão e a lista de compras que tinham feito anteriormente, as meninas olhavam entre si esperando para ver quem iria. A primeira que levantou a mão foi Kyungsoo.

— Eu posso.

— Certo. Alguém pra ajudar ela? — Jongin não pretendia se oferecer. Sério. Mas enquanto esperava distraidamente que outra pessoa o fizesse, sentiu um forte cutucão nas costelas, fazendo-a dar um pulo, chamando a atenção de todo mundo. — Jongin? Você vai?

Esfregando a costela dolorida, a dançarina se viu no foco dos olhos de Kyungsoo, e, _poxa_ , como que ela poderia recusar com aquela menina olhando para si?

— Err... Sim, sim. Eu vou.

— Perfeito. Então é isso! Ao trabalho, gente!

Olhando com raiva para trás, Jongin só viu Chanyeol e Baekhyun com sorrisos sapecas e cochichos, acenando de forma debochada quando perceberam seu olhar. Aquelas duas, sinceramente...

Sentindo uma presença perto de si, Jongin virou-se, dando de cara com Kyungsoo.

— Já peguei o cartão e a lista. Vamos? — Correndo para pegar seu casaco no sofá, Jongin concordou com a cabeça.

— Aham, vamos.

Que a força estivesse com ela na próxima hora.

**\--**

Jongin era dramática, como percebido.

Tudo ocorrera bem no supermercado. Tirando algumas vezes em que Jongin derrubara as coisas ou sem querer tocara na mão de Kyungsoo quando tentavam alcançar o mesmo objeto... Nessas horas ela tinha quase certeza que iria morrer de vergonha, mas, no fim, dera certo.

Se fosse sincera, tinha sido legal sair com ela. Elas conversaram bastante e Jongin acabou aprendendo vários fatos novos sobre Kyungsoo, como seu interesse por cozinhar; que tinha um irmão mais velho chamado Seungsoo; e que, assim como ela, a baixinha tinha astigmatismo, o que às vezes as pessoas confundiam com mau-humor. _Fofa._

Já em casa, enquanto organizavam os novos produtos nos armários e geladeira tirando-os das sacolas, continuaram a conversar sobre temas diversos. Jongin percebeu que tinham muito mais em comum que imaginara. Era confortável, pois a conversa fluía sem muitos esforços, e Jongin podia apreciá-la além da imagem platônica que criara, como uma amiga, mesmo que Kyungsoo fosse _Team_ Capitão América. Jongin podia relevar.

Além disso, Kyungsoo havia comprado alguns ingredientes a mais para fazer um café da manhã reforçado no dia seguinte para Jongin, em agradecimento por todas as vezes que tinha a ajudado até ali. Corada, ela tentara recusar, mas Kyungsoo não dera o braço a torcer.

E foi assim que Jongin se encontrou sentada na mesa da cozinha, descabelada e de pijama, em plenas 8h da manhã, com Kyungsoo ao fogão fazendo sopa de alguma coisa que, pelo cheiro, estava nada menos que deliciosa. 

Felizmente naquele dia pela manhã, elas não tinham nenhum compromisso, então tirando Kyungsoo e Jongin, todo mundo ainda estava na cama aproveitando o sono a mais. 

Eram raros aqueles dias que não tinham que acordar 6, às vezes 5, da manhã para se preparem. Jongin rezava para que, agora que moravam todas juntas, pudesse arranjar uns minutinhos a mais de sono.

Subitamente, olhando Kyungsoo encher um copo de água e adicionar à panela fervendo, Jongin lembrou de algo guardado na sua bolsa e aproveitou que ainda estavam todos dormindo para puxar o assunto.

— Ei, Kyung, você gosta de café? — A menina a olhou confusa, mas sem sinal nenhum de irritação.

— Até que gosto. Não bebo muito, mas gosto. Por quê?

— Ugh, eu odeio café. Do que você mais gosta de beber, então? — Kyungsoo riu pelo nariz com o paladar infantil dela e apoiou-se no balcão, distraidamente limpando os dedos em um pano enquanto pensava na resposta. Jongin então, sem querer (querendo), pegou-se encarando os belos e longos dedos. Seria legal poder vê-los-... _Uh oh._ Trilha errada.

— Acho que gosto de água mesmo, sei lá — falou, desconcertada — Ou vinho... Não sei, eu sou uma grande apreciadora de comida, já bebida é outra história. A maioria pra mim, tanto faz. Mas enfim, por quê?

Jongin não respondeu, apenas levantou-se da cadeira, indo em direção ao seu quarto e deixando uma Kyungsoo mais confusa ainda para trás. Entrou devagar pela porta, já que Baekhyun ainda estava dormindo, e vasculhou sua bolsa. Achou a bendita sacola de papel que procurava um pouco espremida em um canto e tentou ao máximo ajeitá-la antes de voltar para a cozinha.

Chegando lá, a dona da cozinha ainda estava de costas. Jongin andou até perto dela, cutucou seu ombro e estendeu a sacola. Ela virou com seus grandes olhos cheios de curiosidade, olhando primeiro para seu rosto, depois para a sacola. 

Ela a pegou, tentando reprimir um sorriso, e a apoiou na mesa, tentando abrir sem rasgar nada. Quando tirou a garrafa que Jongin havia comprado dois dias atrás, seu sorriso foi aos poucos aumentando até chegar ao seu formato de coração usual.

— Jongin, meu Deus! — Com as bochechas coloridas com um lindo tom de rosinha, ela rodou a garrafa na mão, observando cada detalhe. Quando deu-se por satisfeita, voltou sua atenção novamente para a menina sentada na cadeira a sua frente. — Jonginnie, muito obrigada! Eu amei, de verdade.

Ela apoiou uma mão em seu ombro e apertou de leve. Se não tivesse ficado louca com o apelidinho fofo, com certeza seria com o aperto. 

— Ai, que isso. Naquele dia eu tava voltando pra casa e passei em frente a um vitrine com essa garrafa. Lembrei de você na hora! Tive que comprar.

Kyungsoo saiu em direção a geladeira, pegando uma garrafa de água e prontamente enchendo sua garrafinha. Após tomar um gole,olhou de volta pra ela, apreciando-a com um sorrisinho.

— Ela é muito fofa. — A risadinha dela havia sido a coisa mais adorável que já ouvira, e Jongin nunca usara 20 mil wons tão bem. — Eu adoro pinguins.

— São a sua cara.

Jongin riu e Kyungsoo foi ao fogão, começando a apagar o fogo de algumas panelas. Aparentemente a comida estava pronta. Ela pegou algumas tigelas e começou a colocar um pouco de cada conteúdo nelas, levando-as até a mesa.

— Agora que você não pode mesmo recusar minha comida, não depois desse presente. — Tirando arroz da panela elétrica, Kyungsoo parecia feliz.

— Bom, eu estou aqui agora, não é? — Estando tudo pronto na mesa, Jongin já estava segurando seus _jeotgarak_ , esperando apenas que Kyungsoo se juntasse a ela na mesa. Quando as duas estavam sentadas, Jongin agradeceu e logo começou a comer.

— Devagar, Jonginnie, a comida não vai fugir. — Disse rindo levemente com a cabeça apoiada em uma mão, a observando enquanto com a outra pegava um pouco de comida. Sua garrafa estava logo ao seu lado, acompanhando-a na refeição.

Jongin sorriu de boca fechada enquanto mastigava, suas covinhas aparecendo e seus olhos se curvando. Ela não percebeu, mas Kyungsoo não conseguia realmente tirar os olhos da figura fofa que comia animadamente. 

— Woah, Soo, isso tá tão bom! Por favor, continue me alimentando bem assim, aceito de muito bom grado! — Elas riram e continuaram a comer, soltando alguns comentários de vez em quando. 

Um tempo depois, quando já estavam na metade da comida, passos abafados soaram do corredor e Jongin soube que alguém tinha acordado e estava se aproximando. 

Coçando os olhos de forma sonolenta, uma Minseok que certamente havia acabado de acordar entrou na cozinha, prontamente se interessando pelo que havia na mesa. Mas mal havia tentado roubar um pedaço do kimchi, Kyungsoo deu um tapinha em sua mão. Minseok afastou a mão, ofendida, segurando-a perto do peito.

— Nada disso. Pegue o que tiver sobrado no fogão, isso aqui é da Jongin. 

— Só um pouquinho, Kyung! 

— Na. Panela. Kim Minseok. — disse a encarando. Jongin teria desistido na primeira tentativa. Kyungsoo mandona era ao mesmo tempo assustador e _um tesão._ Jesus Cristinho.

Minseok saiu em direção ao fogão, e depois à geladeira, resmungando sobre privilégios e injustiças. Colocando mais um pouco de comida na tigela de Jongin, Kyungsoo parecia não ouvir. Jongin não pôde deixar de sorrir. 

K-nets e internautas podiam falar o que quisessem na internet sobre uma Kyungsoo arrogante, mal-humorada, grossa ou seja lá o que for. Mas, naquele momento, na vida real, bebendo feliz a água de sua garrafa decorada de pinguins e parecendo completamente satisfeita consigo mesma, Kyungsoo era a menina mais doce do mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

Quem diabos achou que colocar dez mulheres em um só dormitório seria uma boa ideia?

Quer dizer, de fato  _ era _ uma boa ideia, mas ter que quase fazer xixi nas calças esperando Chanyeol sair do banheiro não era bem o que Jongin chamaria de boa ideia. 

_ 10 mulheres, 1 banheiro. Quem seria a vencedora? _

Era o que Jongin merecia por ter sido a última a levantar. Todas as meninas e sua agente, que era sempre a primeira a levantar, já tinham tomado seus banhos, então a  _ rapper _ dentro do box estava levando seu bom e delicioso tempo. 

— Chanyeol, pelo o amor de Deus! — disse batendo (esmurrando) na porta. De dentro, o som de uma caixinha de música tocando _Bohemian Rhapsody_ do Queen podia ser ouvido — Eu juro, se eu mijar aqui e agora eu vou fazer você limpar!

O som do chuveiro parou. Jongin se afastou um pouco, esperançosa. Finalmente, a porta se abriu e de lá saiu uma mulher de 1,76 de altura com uma toalha no corpo e outra na cabeça, sua caixinha na mão. Jongin não esperou para dialogar e a empurrou do caminho, entrando rapidamente no banheiro e batendo a porta.

— Meu Deus do céu, Jongin-ah, era só ter avisado.

Do lado de dentro, Jongin revirou os olhos irritada.

— Eu avisei umas dez vezes, sua surda!

— Amiga, a caixinha tava ligada, você tinha que ter gritado! 

A Kim desistiu de discutir. Ela _ tinha  _ gritado. Aproveitou que já estava no banheiro para usá-lo como bem entendia, tomando seu bom banho e fazendo sua rotina de  _ skincare _ matinal. Quando já estava terminando, alguém bateu na porta.

— Jongin-ah, tá perto? — Era Junmyeon. Jongin correu para sair logo do banheiro. Deus no céu e Junmyeon na terra, irmãos. Ela colocaria sua mão no fogo por essa mulher.

— Prontinho.

— Corre pra se arrumar, a gente vai já sair.

— Sim, senhora, mãe! — disse com uma continência. Junmyeon riu com o nariz cutucando sua barriga enquanto entrava no cômodo, fazendo-a dobrar-se com a leve dor. 

— Vai logo!

Jongin riu, saindo correndo para o quarto. Entrando lá, Kyungsoo e Baekhyun estavam em uma luta. _ Literalmente. _

— Que merda é essa? — Jongin perguntou rindo, indo em direção à cômoda e abrindo sua gaveta de roupas para selecionar o modelo do dia. Em alguns minutos, elas iriam para a gravação de um programa de variedade, o famoso  _ Running Man.  _ Segundo a  _ manager _ , o pedido havia chegado de última hora por conta de uma desistência inesperada que os produtores tiveram, mas obviamente elas não perderiam essa chance.

— A Kyungsoo se recusa a me emprestar essa calcinha dela! 

— Baekhyun, pelo o amor de Deus, quem empresta calcinha? — Jongin perguntou sem olhar, decidindo qual das blusas que escolhera ficaria melhor.

— Viu, sua troglodita! Isso é nojento. — esbravejou Kyungsoo, enquanto tirava o cabelo do rosto e corria pra esconder a bendita calcinha.

Duas semanas depois de se mudarem para o mesmo dormitório, era incrível o poder que viver com alguém vinte e quatro horas por dia tinha, pois todas elas estavam infinitamente mais próximas. Algumas próximas até  _ demais. _

— Deixa de frescura! É só colocar um protetor diário e  _ voilá!  _ Só tô insistindo porque essa é daquelas de seda sem costura, super confortável de usar, sabe? E ainda deixa a bunda bonita. Aff, Kyungsoo.

Jongin parou de vestir a sua calça jeans no mesmo segundo em que ouviu a nova informação.  _ Ela não ia pensar na Kyungsoo com aquela calcinha, ela não ia pensar na Kyungsoo com aquela calcinha, ela não ia- _

Droga.

— Ai, merda! — Jongin disse desesperada, enquanto se desequilibrava e caía para trás no chão de madeira.

— Jongin! — Kyungsoo falou exasperada, ao correr em sua direção, que estava gemendo de dor por cair com a bunda no chão. — Cuidado, garota! Vai acabar quebrando um osso desse jeito.

— Ih, Jonginnie, ficou nervosa, foi? — Baekhyun falou com deboche, arqueando uma sobrancelha no rosto sapeca.

— Vai se foder, Baek. — Disse, tentando terminar de vestir a calça. Kyungsoo ainda estava ao seu lado temendo que caísse novamente, mas Jongin a garantiu que estava tudo bem. Na verdade, ela ainda não tinha sido capaz de se recuperar (e não era da queda.)

**\--**

Uma das grandes habilidades de Kim Jongin era dormir em absolutamente qualquer lugar. 

Uma vez, quando era criança, resolveu se esconder debaixo da cama e assustar sua irmã. Acontece que, minutos depois, ela adormeceu e a família chegou a chamar a polícia após procurá-la pela casa inteira, sem sucesso. Enquanto a mãe explicava pro policial as características físicas da menina, ela apareceu, sonolenta, perguntando porquê a polícia estava na sua casa.

E foi assim que ela acordou, desnorteada, no ombro de Kyungsoo, uma hora depois de quase quebrar um osso no quarto do dormitório. 

A van fez uma fechada de uma vez e Jongin acordou no susto. Tirando o cabelo dos olhos e olhando pro lado, percebeu que estava apoiada no ombro da vocalista.

— Meu Deus, foi mal, Soo. Caí sem querer no seu ombro. — Disse coçando o olho e se ajeitando melhor no banco. Kyungsoo apenas sorriu de forma doce.

— Relaxa, Jonini. Ouvi dizer que vamos ter que correr muito hoje então é bom mesmo que você tenha descansado mais. Acho que já estamos chegando — disse olhando para seu celular, onde o aplicativo do  _ Google Maps _ estava aberto. Jongin se aproximou para olhar melhor a tela azulada, segundo a qual faltavam três minutos para chegarem ao shopping mall no qual haveria a gravação.

Jongin bocejou e tentou ao máximo acordar mais para dar “início” ao dia. 

— É muito fofa a sua habilidade de dormir em qualquer canto. Eu nunca conseguiria. — Kyungsoo comentou.

— Pode até parecer fofo, mas juro como na prática acaba me metendo em umas situações nada fofas.

Elas riram e foi com a  _ manager _ que dirigia a van, abaixando seu vidro para falar com o segurança do shopping, que elas perceberam que haviam chegado.

Jongin notou que, por conta do horário, o shopping ainda estava fechado, vista a baixíssima quantidade de carros no estacionamento e o quase inexistente fluxo de pessoas. 

Assim que desceram, logo foram levadas para uma sala com algumas cadeiras do tipo que se veem em salões, onde um time de beleza as aguardava. A Kim mal havia sentado quando uma moça rapidamente aproximou-se, apresentando-se e já começando a mexer em seu longo cabelo. 

Como era de costume, a SM, e às vezes a própria produção do evento para qual iam, fornecia um pequeno time de estilistas, com cabeleireira e maquiadora. Ela e a sua cabeleireira usual eram, inclusive, boas amigas. Mas nem sempre o horário permitia que este pequeno time desse conta de todas as nove, então, quando ainda estavam treinando, algumas delas haviam feito cursos básicos de maquiagem para irem agilizando as coisas caso necessário. 

Infelizmente, ela não havia sido uma destas. Apesar disso, Jongin se sentia muito importante quando os programas forneciam times grandes como o daquele dia. Jongin era uma boba que se deleitava com pouca coisa.

Enquanto o EXO estava ocupado ficando pronto, o escritor do programa entrou na sala. Depois de agradecer por terem aceitado o convite, ele passou a explicar como seria este episódio do  _ Running Man _ .

Em suma, o negócio todo era um grande esconde-esconde pelo shopping. 

As meninas e os MCs seriam divididos em dois grupos, sinalizados com um colete com a cor do time e uma etiqueta com o nome da pessoa. Cada grupo alternava em rodadas para se esconder e procurar. Na rodada do time que procura, ao achar um integrante do grupo rival, a pessoa deveria arrancar a etiqueta com seu nome do colete, eliminando do jogo aquele integrante. Ganharia o time que conseguisse eliminar todos de um grupo primeiro.

Tudo isso, porém, com um detalhe: cada grupo tinha um tempo para encontrar o inimigo (ou se esconder), que diminuía a cada rodada. Seria um belo de um _ caos.  _ Com um espelho de mão fornecido pela maquiadora, Jongin olhou para sua maquiagem natural, se perguntando quanto tempo o pó duraria depois que estivesse toda suada. 

Quando estavam todas prontas, a sua agente aproximou-se, digitando alguma coisa em seu tablet.

— Certo, meninas, o negócio é o seguinte. Vocês sabem como fanservice vende e alavanca muito a fama de um grupo nas redes sociais, certo? — algumas balançaram as cabeças, concordando. — Pois bem, quero que invistam nisso. Vocês sabem como funciona.

Jongin levou uma mão para mexer em sua orelha em um ato de vício nervoso. Ela sabia sim como funcionava, mas também ainda era tímida demais para fazer essas coisas à vontade. Principalmente quando todo o lance de ser lésbica era  _ real  _ para ela, e não uma jogada de marketing.

Junmyeon, ao seu lado, parecia ter notado o desconforto, pois logo ela sentiu uma mão afagando carinhosamente suas costas. Quando ela olhou, a menina tinha um sorriso confortante e um olhar sábio. Jun era líder por um motivo. Não havia precisado de palavras, Jongin sabia que ela entendia.

Ela respirou fundo. Ossos do ofício.

**\--**

_ Na mosca. _

Escondida com o cameraman debaixo do caixa de uma loja de roupas de grife, Jongin respirava com dificuldade após correr para se esconder. Rezou para que a maquiadora tivesse usado algum fixador de maquiagem, pois ela sentiu um fio de suor começar a se formar na sua testa. Aproveitou a liga em seu pulso para amarrar o cabelo em um rabo de cabelo, com esperança de que isso aliviasse um pouco o calor.

No momento, era a vez do time oposto ao seu de tentar pegá-los, e ela não tinha nem mesmo coragem de tentar espiar por cima da bancada para ver a situação. Ia se esconder aqui até que o sinal da troca soasse.

Já estavam até que bem avançados no jogo. Poucos membros do EXO haviam sido eliminados, estando em vantagem em relação ao time dos apresentadores. A própria Jongin conseguira arrancar a etiqueta de uma das MCs, e aquilo havia a enchido do espírito competitivo que normalmente era adormecido, e que ela deixava para Chanyeol. Infelizmente, a menina mais alta havia sido eliminada e devia estar espumando nas cadeiras da pracinha no centro do shopping, para onde todos que eram eliminados iam.

Então, Jongin ouviu a porta da loja abrir e fechar. Ela olhou desesperada para o cameraman, pedindo silêncio com a mão por puro reflexo, visto que eles já estavam praticamente imóveis. 

Jongin não pôde ter certeza se a pessoa era do time oposto ou não, e se havia apenas entrado rapidamente para olhar e saído ou se tinha realmente entrado. Ela não podia simplesmente olhar. 

Ouviu um farfalhar de cabides em algum lugar próximo, a assustando e fazendo ela bater com o cotovelo na bancada, fazendo um som baixo e oco. Ela tapou a boca com a mão, os olhos arregalados. 

Talvez o intruso não tivesse ouvido. Talvez o som não tivesse sido tão alto assim…-

— Jongin?

A menina se assustou novamente, arfando e olhando para cima, onde Kyungsoo estava inclinada sobre a bancada, olhando com um sorriso pra ela. Jongin colocou a mão no coração, fazendo um pouco de drama pelo susto.

— Kyungsoo, pelo o amor de Deus. Quase morri aqui — ela sussurrou, observando a outra dar a volta na bancada e sentar ao seu lado, o seu próprio cameraman a seguindo. Ela riu baixinho. Como eram ambas do mesmo time, não tinha problema em ficarem juntas. Ambas tinham que se esconder, de qualquer forma. — Foi a cotovelada que me entregou, não foi?

— Foi — ela disse baixinho, sorrindo com ternura — Mas seu cotovelo tá bem?

Kyungsoo logo tratou de pegar seu braço, procurando possíveis machucados. Saúde em primeiro lugar sempre fora o lema da menina, e isso era muito claro em suas atitudes. Jongin pegou levemente na mão em seu antebraço.

— Tá tudo bem, Soo. — ela disse, pegando na mão da morena e tirando do seu braço levemente.

Kyungsoo apenas suspirou olhando de volta para ela. Inconscientemente, seus olhos se encontraram e Jongin e Kyungsoo iniciaram o que poderia ser descrito como uma briga com olhares, se não fosse de mentirinha. As palavras da  _ manager _ antes do início da filmagem ecoaram em sua mente. 

Usando das sobrancelhas e expressões faciais, elas tinham quase que uma discussão, tudo de uma forma cômica. Era tão natural que Jongin achava que talvez essa cena até entrasse nos cortes finais do episódio do programa.

Quando não aguentou mais seguir com a “discussão”, Jongin tapou a boca, rindo baixo das besteiras delas duas, sendo imitada por Kyungsoo. Mas, curiosamente, mesmo depois do fim, ainda assim seus olhos não se desviaram.

Com o sorriso ainda presente, mas levemente menor, Kyungsoo descansou a cabeça na parede em que estava apoiada, seus olhos ainda vidrados em Jongin. Por um segundo, a Kim esqueceu que estavam gravando algo e que tinha uma câmera ao seu lado, e sua total atenção agora estava em observar os detalhes do rosto da menina a sua frente, como o comprimento dos seu cílios e divagar sobre a aparente maciez de sua pele.

Sabe-se lá quanto tempo teriam permanecido assim, se não fosse um alto toque, anunciando a troca de rodada. Era a vez das meninas do EXO caçarem o time oposto.

Levemente coradas, as duas se levantaram sem jeito, ainda constrangidas com a cena que havia acabado de se passar, e saíram às pressas da loja, o tempo era cada vez mais curto e tinham que correr. Assim que passou pela porta de vidro da entrada, Jongin avistou Lee Kwangsoo tentando se esconder em uma loja do outro lado do pátio e saiu em disparada atrás dele. 

Atrás dela, Kyungsoo observou Jongin sair correndo e resolveu segui-la para caso precisasse de ajuda com Kwangsoo. Internamente, ela se perguntava o que exatamente havia acontecido minutos atrás e qual teria sido o significado daquilo.

\--

Entrando na van como uma sacola de bolinhos recheados, Jongin sentia-se absolutamente adorável.

Elas haviam ganhado a disputa no Running Man e, como recompensa — além do dinheiro, óbvio — haviam sido presenteadas com diversos tipos de lanches, doces, bolinhos de coberturas diversas, etc. Longe de Jongin desperdiçar uma dose de glicose elevada assim. Talvez elas fossem ensaiar mais tarde, então Jongin só queimaria tudo lá.

Comendo seu cupcake com recheio de caramelo, Jongin estava orgulhosa de ter conseguido arrancar a etiqueta do último apresentador que havia sobrevivido no jogo. Ela não esperava ser tão útil, então seu saldo final de eliminações havia sido uma surpresa agradável.

No caminho de volta para a casa, todas estavam animadamente conversando e compartilhando os mimos açucarados. A atmosfera era alegre e descontraída, e muitas delas estavam em pé, com cintos de segurança desacoplados e vozes altas conversando com alguém em outro banco.

Tentando não cuspir a comida, Jongin ria da imitação que Baekhyun fazia de Xiumin. A menina mais velha estava sentada, com um sorriso, aparentando não estar nem um pouco incomodada enquanto a outra vocalista narrava em detalhes sua quase queda na fonte do shopping mall, segundos antes de ser “pega” pelo time oposto.

A manhã havia rendido muitas histórias engraçadas e essa retomada dos eventos anteriores fez Jongin lembrar do momento em que estava escondida no caixa da loja de roupas. Olhando disfarçadamente para Kyungsoo, acabou encontrando o olhar dela em si, fazendo-a prontamente desviar, o calor da vergonha subindo lentamente pelo seu pescoço. O poder de Jongin no EXO poderia até ser teletransporte, mas ela daria tudo para poder ler mentes e saber o que Kyungsoo estava pensando naquele momento. 

Engolindo com esforço, ela resolveu que ia ignorar o ocorrido e não tocaria no assunto. Bom, não é como se ela fosse ter  _ coragem  _ para fazer isso de qualquer forma. 

Sentou de volta no banco para terminar seu almoço — não haviam tido tempo de comer até aquele momento — e esperou em silêncio a volta para casa. Seus pensamentos estavam presos em grande olhos castanhos.

Chegando lá, Jongin foi direto para o quarto pegar suas coisas para o banho. Queria tomar um rápido banho, tirar uma rápida soneca e mais tarde iria para empresa ensaiar um pouco. Sentada na cama, pegou seu pijaminha e a toalha, se encaminhando para o banheiro da casa. Tinha dado sorte e provavelmente seria a primeira da fila desta vez. 

Chegando perto da porta, Jongin falhou em notar a luz ligada pela fresta embaixo da porta.

Entrando de uma vez no cômodo, Jongin e a pessoa lá dentro inspiraram rápido, assustadas. Vestindo apenas calcinha e sutiã, Kyungsoo virou-se, se cobrindo por extinto com as mãos, a olhando com os olhos arregalados.

— Caralho, que susto, Jongin! — Relaxou, virando-se novamente para estender suas roupas nos suspensório mais próximo. Jongin ainda estava na porta, paralisada tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para a menina a poucos metros de si. — Acho que cheguei antes, né. Quer compartilhar o chuveiro?

Vermelha, Jongin gaguejou, fechando a porta.

— Eu tomo depois! — gritou e saiu correndo para a sala, se jogando no sofá. Mexendo no celular na outra ponta do estofado, Minseok a olhou desconfiada.

— O que foi? — perguntou, baixando o celular — Você tá vermelha feito um camarão. O que andou fazendo hein, Kim Jongin?

Escondendo o rosto com a toalha, Jongin apenas grunhiu, o que não era exatamente uma resposta. 

Ela estava bela e completamente fodida.

**\--**

Jongin jurava para qualquer um que perguntasse que estava tudo bem e que qualquer coisa estranha devia ser apenas impressão da pessoa. Uma promessa do tipo feita com dedos cruzados pelas costas, pois na verdade ela meio que estava  _ sim  _ evitando a Kyungsoo.

Entre ensaios e compromissos, depois de passar os poucos meses entre o debut e a então atual preparação para o primeiro álbum do EXO pensando, ela chegou à uma conclusão. Foi em uma noite, deitada na parte de baixo da beliche, a um pouco mais de um metro de distância da Do, que a Kim resolveu que talvez tivesse que dar um passo para trás, ou algo assim, e se afastar.

Sua paixão, antes platônica, havia crescido consideravelmente e Jongin não conseguia mais dizer com confiança que era apenas um  _ crush _ . Crush ela chamaria o que sentia por Gal Gadot, Lupita Nyong’o ou Anne Hataway — essa era a crush suprema. Leves faíscas de interesse e atração. Um crush nem se comparava ao que sentia agora pela colega de quarto.

Uma simples paixonite nunca chegaria aos pés das borboletas no estômago que sentia quando Kyungsoo falava com ela, nem da forma como se sentia a pessoa mais importante do mundo quando Kyungsoo cuidava dela. Fosse ao cozinhar algo que sabia que gostava, ao tirar minúsculos fiapos de alguma roupa que estivesse usando ou ao ajeitar fios fora do lugar de seus cabelos. Fosse o jeito como não conseguia deixar de procurar Kyungsoo com olhos sempre que entrava em um cômodo ou como se preocupava sempre ao extremo com o bem-estar dela… O que sentia por Kyungsoo ia além de pequenas faíscas e já se encaminhava para um fogueira viva e crepitante.

Ela sabia que estava entrando em um terreno perigoso. Um milhão de cenários ruins já havia passado pela sua cabeça e ela já tinha até mesmo feito uma lista mental de motivos pelos quais estava fodida:

_ Um: _ elas moravam na porra da Coréia do Sul;

_ Dois: _ Kyungsoo poderia ser hétero. Mesmo que seu  _ gaydar  _ pessoal dissesse que não;

_ Três: _ mesmo que Kyungsoo não fosse hétero, poderia ser unidirecional;

_ Quatro: _ se fosse unidirecional e Kyungsoo descobrisse, o fato de serem do mesmo grupo e dormirem a  _ um metro _ de distância uma da outra todos os dias tornaria a convivência um inferno de constrangedora;

_ Cinco:  _ elas moravam na Coréia do Sul.  _ Sim, de novo. _

Enfim. Péssimo. Ela sabia que depois de meses vivendo constantemente com Kyungsoo e com tudo que ela era, havia a acostumado mal, e agora seus sentimentos eram incontroláveis e _assustadores_. Este último mais que tudo. Foi por isso que ela decidiu tentar se afastar. Não ignorar completamente a existência da outra, apenas tentar se manter com os pés no chão.

Como as promoções de _ Love Me Right _ tinham terminado e estavam focando em trabalhos mais espaçados, enquanto preparavam-se para o próximo comeback, Jongin se viu com mais tempo livre que o normal. E mais tempo para que suas amigas enchessem seu saco também.

— Taemin, eu juro, não faz dois dias direito que a gente se viu! — ela falou pro telefone, deitada no sofá da sala.

_ — Pelo o amor de Deus, Kim Jongin! Você finalmente tem tempo livre nas mãos e está se recusando a sair com suas amigas? Logo agora que consegui um espaço na agenda da Ravi também! Por favor! _

A menina suspirou.  _ Infelizmente _ , Taemin tinha razão. Dias em que ela, Taemin, Ravi e Moonkyu conseguiam todas se encontrar eram raríssimos. Ela não podia deixar passar.

— Tá bom. No lugar de sempre? — Do outro lado da linha, a mais velha soltou um grito de triunfo, fazendo Jongin segurar um riso. Era em momentos assim que ela percebia que Tae realmente era a cola que as juntava. 

Firmado o horário e local, Jongin levantou pra ir se vestir, mas parou assim que sentou. Encostada na passagem da cozinha, Kyungsoo mexia no celular, bebendo algo em sua xícara, o que Jongin tinha quase certeza ser chá.

— Vai sair, Jonginie? — perguntou sem levantar os olhos. Considerando que já eram sete da noite e elas não tinham nada pelo restante do dia, ela estava com roupas confortáveis e seus óculos de grau. Jongin amava quando ela usava os óculos e era uma pena que teria que sair e não poderia apreciar mais a vista. — Com a Taemin?

— Sim. Ela finalmente conseguiu reunir o grupo todo então insistiu que eu fosse. — Ela não sabia porque exatamente estava se justificando. Esse lance de se afastar e viver pisando em ovos perto da vocalista estava a deixando meio doida das ideias.

— Ah, sim. Divirta-se. — Ela respondeu voltando para a cozinha. Jongin inclinou a cabeça com aquilo. O que havia acontecido para Kyungsoo estar daquele jeito? Ela quase nunca era seca assim. Se bem que todo mundo tinha seus dias e dias.

Resolvendo dar espaço para Kyungsoo, ela apenas suspirou e saiu em direção ao quarto para trocar de roupa. Agora com um tique constante de preocupação em sua cabeça, ela sentia seu corpo gritar para que fosse atrás da outra. Mas ela tinha que fazer o que era melhor.

**\--**

Talvez Jongin estivesse um pouco bêbada.

_Fancy_ estava nas alturas saindo dos alto-falantes da sala de karaokê. Cantando surpreendentemente desafinada para alguém que já tinha sabe-se lá quantos anos de carreira, Taemin estava dando seu próprio show. Certamente era o álcool.

A garrafa de vidro verde com certeza também era a culpada pelo desabafo colossal sobre sua — inexistente — vida amorosa que Jongin estava fazendo com Moonkyu.

—…E agora eu juro que eu vou morrer, amiga. Eu vou morrer de saudade daquela mulher. — terminou dramaticamente, jogando-se no pequeno estofado do lugar. 

— Amiga, se você morrer não me chame pro enterro. A culpa de você estar assim é totalmente sua, sabe. — Moonkyu respondeu, pegando a pasta com o catálogo de músicas disponíveis, já que  _ Fancy _ havia terminado e era sua vez de cantar.

— E que lista é essa, Jongin, pelo o amor de Deus. Você acha que a gente vive em uma fanfic? Só o que tem é idol namorando escondido, terminando, voltando e o caralho a quatro no mesmo grupo. — Ravi que estava até então apenas ouvindo, decidiu intervir com suas  _ sábias  _ palavras.

— Primeiramente, gostaria dizer que sempre soube. Você é boiola demais, Jongin, misericórdia. Segundo, concordo com a Wonshik. — Intrometeu-se Taemin, ainda ofegante por conta de sua apresentação. — Eu sou um túmulo, então nem perguntem, mas eu tenho uma amiga que me conta cada babado. Vocês ficariam surpresas. 

Antes que Moonkyu abrisse a boca para implorar por tais babados, Jongin fez outro som dramático, jogando-se no colo de Moonkyu dessa vez.

— Eu não sei o que fazer… 

— Ai, amiga, fica atenta por sinais de que ela possa ter interesse em você também, sei lá. Tenta investir. Vocês dariam um casal muito fofo.

— Sim, dariam mesmo — Taemin concordou, colocando mais uma dose para cada uma delas. Elas pegaram as suas e viraram os copos. Deus sabe que a cada dose Jongin estava um passo mais próxima de perder a memória e fazer alguma merda. 

— Taemin-ah, me ajude, você tem jeito com as garotas. Pensa que engana a gente com esse papo de “amiga”, é? — Fez aspas imaginárias com os dedos. Elas riram enquanto a menina revirava os olhos com um sorrisinho. Meu Deus, elas estavam  _ muito _ bêbadas. — Enfim, o que eu faço?

— Olha, Jonginog, o primeiro passo é parar com essa história de evitar a menina. Dá em nada. — Jongin pelo nariz com o apelido tosco. Taemin bebeu sozinha outra dose. — Fim do conselho.

Houve um coro de reclamações das ouvintes e Taemin começou a rir.

— Querem meus conselhos? Dez mil wons cada! Aceito cartões.

E assim seguiu-se a noite, entre doses perigosas de soju e músicas coloridas de K-Pop.

**\--**

Abrindo devagar os olhos, Jongin finalmente despertou.

A luz que vinha da janela era forte e ela mal conseguia enxergar direito. E,  _ Deus _ , como sua cabeça doía. Ela gemeu baixo, sentando-se.

Olhando ao redor, viu que estava no sofá de casa, coberta pelo seu lençol. Estava de pijama. Jongin parou por um segundo tentando recapitular o que exatamente havia acontecido depois do karaokê da noite passada. As coisas vinham em flashes. Ela lembrava das quatro meninas andando na rua… De abrir a porta de casa e entrar… E lembrava-

— Bom dia, Jonginie! Acordou? —  _ De Kyungsoo.  _ Ela não sabia os detalhes, mas Kyungsoo aparecia nos flashes de sua memória da noite passada. O que será que diabos ela tinha feito? Kyungsoo estava com um aparência boa, feliz e muito diferente de como estava antes de Jongin sair de casa. _ Mulheres e suas mudanças de humor. _

— Bom dia, Soo… — Falou baixo enquanto a menina passava para a cozinha, ainda tentando lembrar de algo e percebendo sua boca seca. 

Quando Kyungsoo voltou, ela tinha um grande copo de água e um comprimido na mão.

— Toma. Pra dor de cabeça que você deve ter agora. — Jongin suspirou de alívio, pegando os itens e agradecendo Kyungsoo. Ela, por sua vez, apenas sentou no braço do sofá, observando Jongin tomar o resto da água.

— Brigada mesmo — Jongin suspirou bocejando e prendendo o cabelo em um coque. — Mas, Soo… O que… Aconteceu ontem depois que cheguei em casa?

Pegando o copo de sua mão, Kyungsoo apenas sorriu e se encostou de novo no sofá, virando para olhá-la. Kyungsoo olhou Jongin bem nos olhos. A claridade dos raios que entrava no cômodo iluminava sua íris, deixando o castanho ainda mais claro. Jongin achava que conseguiria olhar por horas.

— Nada demais, não se preocupe. Eu tava assistindo TV aqui quando você chegou e se jogou no sofá. Você não quis mais se levantar, então só te ajudei a trocar de roupa. Foi de boa. — Enquanto ia falando, Kyungsoo esticou a mão para ajeitar alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar no coque de Jongin. Ao terminar, deu de ombros, ainda a olhando diretamente.

A dançarina, por sua vez, estava a segundos de ter um síncope. Não sabia se surtava com os carinhos, com o olhar ou com o fato de que Kyungsoo a  _ ajudou a trocar de roupa.  _ Jesus, pode levar.

Kyungsoo estava diferente. Normalmente ela poderia ser mais reservada, mas por algum motivo ela estava assim, cheia de toques e olhares. Jongin nunca quis tanto lembrar o que havia feito enquanto bêbada.

— Uh… — Não sabia exatamente o que falar. 

— Mas enfim, deve estar com um ressaca pesada, né, você tava bem alterada ontem. — Riu levemente. — Fica aí que vou fazer  _ Haejangguk  _ pra você. Descansa um pouquinho.

E saiu na direção da cozinha. Kyungsoo tinha bom humor a mais e Jongin tinha memória de menos. A situação toda tinha uma ar estranho, diferente, e ela estava realmente perdida.

Subitamente, lembrou das palavras de Taemin da noite anterior. _“O primeiro passo é parar com essa história de evitar a menina. Dá em nada.”_ Tinha acontecido alguma coisa ontem? Rezava para que seu lado bêbado não tivesse levado isso muito a sério.

**\--**

Depois daquela manhã, Jongin não tocou mais no assunto. Kyungsoo, (in)felizmente, também não. Se fosse sincera, Jongin estava em um batalha interna entre fingir que aquele dia nunca acontecera ou saber em detalhes o que poderia ter acontecido. 

Nenhuma das duas havia voltado para aquela noite, e então, do dia para a noite, o plano de Jongin de se afastar de Kyungsoo tinha ido por água abaixo.

Era um fato que ela e a vocalista haviam virado grandes amigas após o debut e dividir um quarto. Ainda assim, Kyungsoo tinha uma personalidade mais reservada e não era muito uma pessoa de grandes demonstrações de afeto. Ela falava com ações simples, delicadas, mas com grandes significados. 

No entanto, Jongin sentiu uma leve mudança. Ela não sabia dizer se era sua cabeça enevoada pelos seus próprios sentimentos ou se, sim, Kyungsoo estava estranhamente mais grudenta.

Ela sentia isso desde a pequena mão descansando um pouco acima da sua lombar durante alguma entrevista, ou o que fosse, até aos pedidos constantes para ensaiar algumas coreografias com ela após o fim dos treinos obrigatórios. Mais do que nunca, Jongin tentava se afastar para evitar criar falsas esperanças. Porém,  _ mais do que nunca _ , Kyungsoo parecia se esforçar para alimentá-las, desfazendo todo seu trabalho mental e psicológico. A Kim realmente não sabia o que pensar e aquilo a deixava nervosa.

Tinha alguma coisa rolando e Jongin tinha certeza que o dormitório inteiro havia percebido. Ela virava uma pilha de nervos sempre que Kyungsoo confiantemente iniciava alguma interação, e ela via nos olhares brincalhões e sorrisos discretos de suas colegas de grupo que  _ elas sabiam.  _

Outro dia, Junmyeon havia ido até seu quarto com um papo totalmente estranho e aleatório sobre escolhas de vida e sobre aproveitar a juventude, mas também ter cuidado. Ter cuidado com o quê, Jongin perguntou. Junmyeon apenas deu duas batidinhas nos seu joelho com um sorrisinho e saiu. Quando Baekhyun entrou no cômodo e perguntou porquê ela estava tão vermelha, Jongin apenas se cobriu com o lençol e virou para o outro lado.

Em uma manhã, elas estavam se arrumando para outra aparição em um programa de variedades, junto com outros grupos relativamente novos. O tempo era curto e a quantidade de maquiadoras era pouca para tantas meninas, então elas decidiram colocar em prática as horas que passaram no minicurso de maquiagem que a empresa tinha as feito passar. Isto era, apenas parte do EXO.

Na época, as vagas não eram para as novas, então elas conversaram entre si sobre quem iria fazer. Das nove, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun e Baekhyun eram as privilegiadas que sabiam o que fazer, então, cada uma começou a maquiar uma integrante. Por coincidência do destino — ou não — Jongin ficara com Kyungsoo. 

Ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que achou a imagem de Kyungsoo concentrada escolhendo os pincéis e produtos específicos para a maquiagem nem um pouquinho apelativa. Jongin encostou-se na cadeira e Kyungsoo aproximou-se, soprando levemente a pelagem de um pincel. Sombra? Só Deus e Kyungsoo sabiam.

— Oi de novo, Nini. Vou começar, tá bom? Feche os olhos. — A imagem do rosto da menina próximo do seu foi a última coisa que viu antes de obedecer ao comando e deixá-la fazer sua mágica. Logo sentiu cerdas macias arrastarem-se rapidamente pelo seu olho. Talvez fosse mesmo sombra e  _ talvez  _ Jongin não fosse um desastre total com maquiagem.

A mão de Kyungsoo estava segurando delicadamente seu queixo, e ela sentia intervalos entre as pinceladas, Kyungsoo indo e voltando, como se pegando outros pincéis ou colocando mais sombra no que usava.Os dedos dela eram uma presença quentinha e constante de que era Kyungsoo, a pessoa que gostava, ali, tão pertinho de si. 

— Já que você sempre me ajuda, acho que nada mais justo eu tentar te recompensar, né? Vou caprichar aqui, prometo! — Jongin conseguia ouvir um sorriso na voz dela. Ela riu.

— Vai lá, Soo, entrego em suas mãos. Me deixe parecida com… Hm… Com a Tiffany do Girls’ Generation! — dessa vez quem riu foi ela, de forma sutil pelo nariz.

— Bom, infelizmente não trabalhamos com milagres, mas posso te passar o número do meu cirurgião plástico, se quiser. — A boca de Jongin se escancarou em choque. Ela não sabia que a garota havia feito algo. Para ela, a mais baixa parecia ainda bem intacta.

— O que você fez, unnie? — Jongin perguntou baixinho, como se estivesse falando de um assunto proibido. Kyungsoo riu outra vez, dessa vez mais abertamente. Jongin não conseguia ver muita coisa já que não podia abrir os olhos, mas ouvia risada gostosa dela, o que era quase suficiente.

— Nasci. Meu cirurgião foi Deus, Kim Jongin. Basta orar e pedir uma rinoplastia imediata diretamente pra ele, talvez dê certo. Agora, quietinha, senão vou acabar borrando aqui.

Jongin riu e finalmente aquietou. Sentiu ela aplicar várias coisa pelo seu rosto, no olho, nas bochechas e no nariz. Às vezes, chegava a fazer cócegas, o que a fazia retorcer e as duas rirem. 

— Prontinho, Ni, agora só falta batom. — Jongin abriu os olhos, enquanto Kyungsoo virava novamente para o balcão, procurando o item final. A dançarina continuou esperando pacientemente até que ela achasse. A Do voltou com um aplicador de lip tint avermelhado, aproximando-se para ver melhor seu rosto.

Enfim de olhos abertos, era praticamente impossível evitar a tensão ao ter o rosto de Kyungsoo tão perto, acima do seu. Em um segundo, Kyungsoo olhava para baixo, pra seus lábios, e no outro, os olhos dela moveram-se, e então encararam de volta os seus. 

Diferente de como costumava fazer, Jongin desta vez não desviou o olhar, e Kyungsoo aparentemente decidiu que também não o faria. 

Ela permitiu-se admirar as belas íris iluminadas pela luz artificial das lâmpadas de led no espelho mais próximo, e era provável que a imagem de Kyungsoo alternando o olhar entre sua boca e seus olhos fosse ficar marcada em sua mente por dias. Mesmo sem maquiagem nenhuma a menina era linda, sua pele brilhando sem nenhuma mancha a vista. Os lábios tinham um tom pouco rosado, mais puxado para o nude, e eram levemente secos. Naturais. O que não daria para beijá-la naquele momento.

— Trinta minutos para o início da gravação! — avisou um homem que parecia fazer parte da produção do programa, entrando na sala apenas para gritar o anúncio. A sua entrada repentina fez com que o momento anterior fosse interrompido, fazendo Kyungsoo pigarrear e finalmente aplicar o bendito batom.

— Pronto, terminei. Vou correr pra fazer a minha maquiagem. — Kyungsoo disse rapidamente, lhe dando um sorriso que parecia tenso e nada como de costume, e saindo.

Com o coração martelando na caixa torácica, Jongin apoiou as mãos nas bochechas quentes, a vergonha finalmente a alcançando.  _ Jesus, o que acabara de acontecer? _

Ela levantou-se, caminhando até o espelho para checar o resultado da maquiagem. Estava bom, muito bom. Tudo que Kyungsoo fazia era bem feito. Jongin honestamente não conseguia notar uma diferença muito discrepante daquela maquiagem com as feitas pelas profissionais, tirando o blush excessivo, mas isso ela não tinha certeza se era mesmo apenas blush.

Ouvindo um assobio, ela olhou por lado, enfim notando a presença de Chen e Minseok a observando. As meninas a olhavam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e sorrisos marotos, prontas para falar alguma coisa que com certeza não seria nada legal.  _ Puta merda.  _ Em cerca de dez minutos todo o resto do grupo estaria sabendo do quer que tinha acabado de acontecer. 

Jongin pegou seu celular, sentou-se na cadeira e girou, ficando de costas para as vocalistas enquanto tentava se entreter com alguma coisa. Hoje não, satã.

**\--**

Com a chegada de um  _ comeback _ , vinham os ensaios.  _ Muitos  _ ensaios.

_ Power  _ era um  _ single  _ e tanto. Jongin confessava que estava apaixonada pelas música e coreografias animadas, além de finalmente poder colocar um pouco do seu tão amado  _ ballet  _ em prática no palco.

O videoclipe e álbum de  _ Power  _ teriam um conceito meio anos 80 com meninas nerds e gamers que entravam no videogame de ficção científica que tanto amavam, tornando-se personagens dele. Viajando pelo espaço sideral, elas colocariam em prática seus poderes únicos para derrotar um vilão, uma máquina muito parecida com o R2D2 chamado de  _ Red Force _ . Sim, Jongin prestou bastante atenção no dia da reunião de apresentação do conceito, porque ela estava genuinamente animada. Ela  _ era  _ uma  _ nerd  _ amante de ficção científica _ ,  _ então desde o teste de roupas às reuniões com a equipe de planejamento, ela estava adorando preparar tudo.

Mas era inevitável ficar cansada.

Power tinha uma coreografia animada que Jongin adorava dançar, mas também era cheia de pulos, piruetas, corridinhas, e elas terminavam os treinos cansadas e suadas. 

Juntando a vontade de fazer bem com o seu amor pela coreografia, Jongin passava horas na empresa ensaiando. Muitas vezes ficava para trás após o fim do treinos e chegava a ficar até a hora do lugar fechar, até mesmo conhecendo pelo primeiro nome o porteiro que cuidava das chaves do prédio. E, obviamente, esse esforço não saía barato ao seu corpo.

Mais vezes que o que poderia ser considerado aceitável, Jongin chegava no dormitório com dores musculares e cãibras. Constantemente, precisou de massagens para desfazer os nós de tensão que se formavam todos os dias em suas costas, e aquele dia não era diferente.

Colocando a senha da porta e rapidamente entrando, ela tirou seus sapatos no hall, deixando-os jogados pelo chão, sem forças para guardar na sapateira ao lado, como Minseok provavelmente ia querer. 

Andando devagar com um mão nas costas, ela foi até a cozinha tomar uma água e comer uma fruta, para não acabar desmaiando no banho ou coisa assim. Esse era o nível de cansaço. 

Era tarde da noite e a casa estava relativamente silenciosa, com as meninas em seus respectivos quartos dormindo ou deitadas conversando, já que Jongin ouvia sons abafados de vozes.

Com a lanterna do celular ligada, entrou em seu quarto devagar para não acordar ninguém. Depois uma análise silenciosa, viu que Kyungsoo estava na sua parte de cima da beliche, dormindo, enquanto Baekhyun não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. 

Andando lentamente até a cômoda Jongin descansou devagar sua mochila no chão e abriu sua gaveta, pegando toda a roupa de dormir para trocar no banheiro mesmo, após o banho. 

Depois de prender o cabelo que estava novamente preto em um coque, Jongin entrou debaixo da água quentinha. Definitivamente a melhor parte dos seus dias era o banho de água morna após um ensaio pesado. 

Enquanto se ensaboava, ela começou a pensar em Kyungsoo, dormindo calmamente no quarto. Elas estavam mais próximas que nunca. Mas havia sempre uma… Tensão, algo implícito. Jongin não sabia explicar, e estava provavelmente ficando careca de hiper analisar qualquer interação que elas tinham. 

No entanto, ela estava otimista. 

Tinha a sensação que, talvez, aquilo que sentia fosse de fato recíproco. Kyungsoo era uma mulher de ações, e, honestamente, Jongin já não conseguia mais inventar desculpas para algumas coisas que ela fazia e chamar de  _ amizade sincera. _ Jongin estava, se fosse sincera, a um passo de uma confissão. 

Limpinha e relativamente menos dolorida, apesar de ainda estar com dor nas costas, Jongin saiu do banheiro secando os cabelos com a toalha. Quando chegou no corredor, notou uma claridade leve por baixo da porta de seu quarto.

Ao entrar deu de cara com Kyungsoo, com seu novo cabelo castanho, levemente bagunçada e uma carinha de sono, sentada em sua cama. A luz do quarto não estava acesa, mas sim a lâmpada na mesinha de cabeceira da cama vazia de Baek. Kyung mexia distraidamente no próprio celular, levantando os olhos sonolentos quando Jongin entrou pela porta. Na sua frente, em uma bandeja, intocados, estava um sanduíche e um copo de leite.

— Soo? O que é isso? Te acordei? — Jongin estendeu a toalha e se aproximou da própria cama, onde a menina havia baixado o celular e ajeitava a bandeja na cama, arranjando espaço para Jongin sentar.

— Não. Quer dizer... Sim, — riu levemente, enquanto finalmente sentava e pegava a bandeja. — Mas foi bom porque aí fui fazer um lanchinho rápido pra você. Tenho certeza que você não comeu nada.

—  _ Unnie _ , não precisava… Eu comi… Uma maçã? — disse envergonhada e secretamente um tiquinho mais apaixonada. Kyungsoo não a deixou continuar.

— Shiu, só coma. Desde quando maçã é janta, Kim Jongin? Não quero você morrendo pelos cantos. — Sanduíche também não era exatamente uma janta, mas decidiu ficar calada. A voz de Do Kyungsoo era a voz de Deus. Quase literalmente, às vezes, quando a ouvia cantar. 

No fim, Jongin rendeu-se pelo estômago praticamente vazio, comendo feliz seu lanchinho noturno. Enquanto comia, ouvia a voz baixa e macia de Kyungsoo fofocar com ela sobre como aparente Sehun e Junmyeon estavam tendo  _ um lance _ . Era surpreendente, principalmente quando as duas dormiam no mesmo quarto que a agente do grupo. Mentalmente, Jongin ficou boba imaginando quando seriam elas.

— E cadê a Baek? Por que ela não tá aqui? — perguntou com a boca cheia, logo depois bebendo um gole do leite. 

Rindo pelo nariz dos — inexistentes — modos dela, Kyungsoo pegou um lenço que havia trazido, limpando afetuosamente o canto de sua boca, fazendo Jongin se esforçar para segurar um sorriso.

— Ela vai dormir no quarto do quarteto fantástico hoje, parece que ela e Chan vão maratonar uma série ou algo assim. Achei foi bom. — riu. Bom, se isso significasse que poderia conversar abertamente com Kyungsoo sem Baekhyun para julgá-la, ela achava bom também.

Entre fofocas e papos jogados fora, Jongin terminou de comer, enquanto Kyungsoo bocejava. Hora de dormir.

— Vou deixar isso aqui na cozinha e escovar os dentes. Vai dormir, ok? — Disse para a vocalista com um sorriso afetuoso, enquanto se levantava com a bandeja e saia do quarto.

Fez tudo o que disse que ia fazer, apagando todas as luzes. Ao voltar para o quarto, deu de cara com o amor da sua vida deitada já enroladinha em sua cama, aparentemente já dormindo, um espaço sobrando que obviamente era para ela. Era demais para o coraçãozinho de Jongin.

Sorrindo toda boiola já que Kyungsoo não estava olhando, Jongin desligou a luminária e foi deitar-se, uma sensação de ansiedade, do tipo bom, subindo por seu peito. Deus, por que Kyungsoo gostava tanto de brincar com seu coraçãozinho?

Acomodando-se debaixo da coberta, Jongin virou-se de frente para a mulher ao seu lado.

Parando para pensar em tudo que Kyungsoo fazia por si, pelo resto do grupo, por quem ela era, Jongin sentiu seu peito se encher de um orgulho e amor que não achava que seria possível ter por alguém que conhecia não fazia nem um ano direito. 

— Eu a-... Gosto tanto de você, Soo — sussurrou, aproveitando que ela já estava dormindo. Não tinha coragem ainda para falar em voz alta  _ aquela _ palavra. 

Mas o que Jongin não esperava, era ver os olhos de Kyungsoo tremerem, se abrindo.  _ Merda.  _ Jongin arregalou os olhos, tapando a boca com uma mão. Com um sorriso, Kyungsoo tirou o braço de dentro do lençol, tirando com a sua a mão de Jongin de cima de seus lábios. 

— Jongin, sua lesada… — sussurrou de volta. Antes que Jongin pensasse em algo para responder, sentiu os grossos lábios dela em cima dos seus, fazendo-a automaticamente fechar os olhos e corresponder.

_ Isso estava mesmo acontecendo?  _ Ao sentir a mão que antes segurava a sua pousar em sua cintura e apertar, finalmente Jongin percebeu que,  _ sim _ , estava acontecendo, não era um sonho. 

Foi pensando nisso que reuniu todas as suas forças para dar um impulso, empurrando Kyungsoo de costas no colchão enquanto deitava em cima dela, aprofundando o beijo. 

Beijar Kyungsoo não era nada como o que tinha imaginado. Era  _ muito  _ melhor. A outra mão da menina embaixo dela, que antes estava livre, havia encontrado caminho em seus cabelos, enroscando-se neles e prevenindo que eles ficassem entre o beijo. Enquanto isso, Jongin segurava seu pequeno rosto como se fosse algo extremamente precioso — e era.

O beijo era intenso, a culminação de meses de sentimentos reprimidos. Jongin achava que podia ficar ali por horas. Foi com a diminuição do ritmo e selinhos que elas finalmente se separaram. 

Observando a mulher embaixo lentamente abrir seus olhos, as bochechas coradas e os lábios inchados partidos, Jongin não conseguia conter muito bem sua felicidade. Começou a rir, sendo acompanhada por Kyungsoo enquanto se escondia no pescoço dela.

— Kyungsoo! — choramingou, o som saindo abafado. — Era pra você estar dormindo!

Kyungsoo beliscou levemente sua cintura, de brincadeira, fazendo Jongin se encolher.

— Você realmente preferia que eu estivesse dormindo a isso? — Não houve resposta. — Hm, bem que eu sabia. Faz tipo meses que você quer beijar essa boquinha aqui, pensa que eu não sei, é? 

Jongin se levantou, deslizando de lado para a cama, mas ainda mantendo seus corpos colados. Ela apoiou o cotovelo no colchão, descansando a cabeça na mão.

— Você sabia? Desde quando?

Kyungsoo fingiu pensar, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios avermelhados.

— Primeiramente, Kim Jongin, você não é muito boa em disfarçar. Sério. Em segundo… Você não deve lembrar. Mas um tempo atrás, você saiu pra beber com Taemin, Moon e Ravi. — Jongin lembrava. Ela sabia exatamente para onde essa história estava indo. — Você chegou, tipo, muito bêbada em casa e caiu em cima de mim, que tava te esperando chegar no sofá. Depois de murmurar algumas coisas que eu não entendi, você meio que disse que era afim de mim.

Jongin estava morrendo de vergonha. Ela sabia que algo tinha acontecido, principalmente quando Kyungsoo começou a agir toda felizinha com ela no dia seguinte. O que levava…

— Ah! Então é por isso que você ficou toda pianinha no outro dia, né? — tentou provocá-la fazendo Kyungsoo esconder o rosto, também envergonhada. — Por acaso… Você já gostava de mim naquele tempo?

— Hm… Eu acho que sim. O pensamento ainda não tinha se concretizado na minha cabeça. — Ela começou a afagar sua cabeça e seu rosto, o olhar apaixonado fazendo o coração de Jongin querer explodir e beijá-la outra vez. — Mas você tava meio distante, me evitando, sei lá, eu tava muito incomodada, com raiva. Mas para sair com as suas outras amigas era um pulo. Enfim. Fez muito sentido depois que você “confessou.”

Jongin pegou a mão em seu rosto, fingindo mordê-la. 

— Você me chama de lerda mas deve ser pior que eu, Soo. Eu tava distante porque tava tentando  _ não me apaixonar por você!  _ Eu literalmente tenho um  _ crush  _ em você há anos! — falou tentando mostrar sua indignação, mas sem aumentar o tom para não alarmar o resto do dormitório. 

Kyungsoo abriu a boca, tornando a fechá-la logo depois. Ela parecia surpresa. 

— Espera, é sério? — Jongin revirou os olhos, fingindo ir se afastar, e Kyungsoo voltou a rir, segurando-a pela nuca e a beijando. Desta vez, o beijo era calmo, lento, com as duas explorando a boca uma da outra. Quando separam-se, Kyungsoo a olhou diretamente e lhe deu um selinho. — Me conta?

Jongin suspirou e deitou, se acomodando para começar a contar a história de como Kim Jongin se apaixonou por Do Kyungsoo. Era engraçada, porém bonita, e, felizmente, ainda estava apenas no começo. 


End file.
